Order Up
by BJFchef
Summary: Bella is a burger flipping college student trying to make ends meet. When she gets a surprisingly sexy customer at midnight, he slips her his number, but the question is..will she call?AU OOC All Human.
1. An Introduction

Summary:

Bella is a burger flipping college student trying to make ends meet. Pulling

a midnight shift she gets a truck full of drunkards coming to get their

munchies under control. When one of them slips her his phone number

will she call? Or just throw it out like all the other ketchup stained napkins

with 'call me' scribbled on it. AU all-human

* * *

So I have had this little nugget in my head for about 3 months and I'm finally

putting that pen to the paper. Hopefully

its enjoyable, tell me what you think and want to see. A naked Cullen perhaps?

love and joy- BJF

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters that are in twilight. But I do own a copy of twilight :)

* * *

I was entangled in his arms, just watching T.V dreading having to go to work for the midnight shift. Jessica called in 'sick'. again. I'm starting to think Jessica might have some kind of disease like, **liar**itus, lym**phoni**a, or the deadly in**fib**luenza perhaps?

Don't get me wrong, I have no problem taking people's shifts; I'd want people to do the same for me. And it's not like I don't need the money. Rent, electricity, cable, and school definitely does not pay for itself. Eric my boyfriend is currently un-employed, so I'm the bread winner currently. Eric and I have been together for almost 1 year, he is one of the most forgiving and sweetest guys I have ever met. We just click, like how we are both low key kind of people. I'm not very outgoing and neither is he, I like to stay in and watch movies and he also just wants to hang out at home. A perfect match.

But as I said money is money and when I can get it, I take it. The bills are piling up so much that the 'bill basket' is starting to look like a mail box threw-up on my counter. Rents due in 2 days and I only have half of it. Hopefully my land lady will sway a little bit for me.

I got up off the couch and peeked out the door getting ready to beckon the land lady.

'ROSALIE' I sang out at the top of my lungs.

She came running out the door like a bullet out of a gun.

Her head was a mess of curlers and her eyeliner was smeared in a diagonal line on her eye lid.

"Where's the fire?" Her eyes were popping out of her head

Even in her crazy state she was still one of the prettiest land lords you'll ever see. And if it hadn't been for her, me and Eric would never have met. Eric is her half brother, but they really have no resemblance. Rosalie has the perfect figure that no knife or surgeon could replicate, her hair looks like it was stolen from a shampoo commercial, and her face is angelic. Her personality on the other hand was less than angelic. It wouldn't be wrong to say that she can throw a punch, and knows more about cars then any gender should know. She is rough around the edges, but at times when you're crying she can be an amazing support shoulder. She is probably the loyalist friend I have ever had.

"No fire, just a little money trouble that's all…" before she could say a word I put on my best puppy dog pout and watery eyes I could.

She gave an exasperated sigh "Rent, of course I should have known, Bella seriously this has got to stop, you can not keep being late for rent. It's against my rent policy."

"You have a policy?" I questioned quirking up an eyebrow.

"Yes and a very strict one. Bella, I will help you out, just this one time, but girl you have got to get your act together." She gave me a disapproving stare.

"I know, it's just its mine and Eric's 1 year anniversary tomorrow and I want it to be special, I have been saving up money for a long time."

"Bella you need to get your priorities straight, what's more important, man or roof? I'm sure Eric would be more than happy with just having a little stay-at-home-dinner that you made, it'd be inexpensive and it's kind of like a gift."

"We always just 'stay in' this is our anniversary and I want it to be special. I guess I'm just sick of eating Chinese and watching Netflix every anniversary. I want to take our relationship to another level." Sheepishly I added, "And also, the thing is I already bought his gift, I got him an Xbox 360"

"HOLY CRAP!" Rose exploded, I quickly shushed her, she started off in a whispered tone, "You got him an Xbox 360, I'm going to be at your place more often Bella. Wow you are a great girlfriend, when you and Eric are over can I date you?"

"Sure Rose" I laughed,

"Alright well, I have to get back to getting ready. Me and Alice are going clubbing tonight! You want to come?" She asked hopefully.

"Can't, midnight shift" I groaned.

Rose pouted "Well have fun, maybe after 5 martinis's me and Alice will come visit you" she ended with a cheery tone.

I had a mini flashback of the last time they showed up at my work, totally smashed. Let's just say it came out of my paycheck, but it was worth it to see Rose eat a whole litre of ketchup. I laughed inwardly at how ridiculous that night was.

"No! Please don't. The last time you came in a drunken state you broke three straw dispenser. So please, if you love me don't show up."

Rose laughed and shook her hand waving goodbye, leaving me alone in the hall way. I looked at my watch, 10 minutes. I threw my hair up into a pony-tail and put my uniform on, running to the car.

**Authors Note:** please review, its super cool when you review! And if you do I will write you a rhyme dedicated to you! Just think how special you'll feel!


	2. Clubbers and Dubbers

thank you to everyone who reviewed, and thank you to those who alerted, and favourit'd my story, it makes me feel all bubbly inside!

Also I'm planning to update every tuesday, just so you know when to expect each chapter.

And now- Enter Bella at work stage left.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Twilight, but I do own a keyboard that has typed out this chapter.

I finally got to work and relieved the other person that was working.

Johnny, Betty, and Lauren were on duty with me until 4.

"Johnny, tell me a funny story" Lauren giggled; they had-had crushes on each other for months now, but were to shy to admit it. I always wanted to play match maker for them, but it seems that it would be more of an 'Alice' kind of thing to do. I'm not exactly as spontaneous and crazy as Alice.

Alice happens to be my very best friend. She's like tinker bell, small and pixie like. She has spiky jet black hair and has an impossibly small waistline. She also has a crazy passion for fashion; and she uses it to not only dress herself, but me as well. Usually its clothes that are way too small and show off way more skin than I'm comfortable with. She always tries to convince me that some things are supposed to fit that way, but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to wear a head band as a shirt.

Alice has always been my back bone, she dusts me off when I've fallen, and she covers my cuts and bruises with a band-aid. She also has a weird way of knowing when something's wrong, and what exactly is wrong. I can never keep anything from her. It's like I'm an open book.

Johnny had been going into a long story of how he ended up in a girl guides uniform selling cookies door to door when I finally started to notice he was talking.

It was probably 1:18 and we had only had 6 customers, talk about a slow night. I decided to text Eric a little message to see how he was.

_Works boring._

_What are you up too?_

_Miss you_

_-Bella_

He instantly texted me back

_Miss you too._

_Hanging out with Mike_

_Can you bring home food?_

_-Eric_

Mike. That's really all I want to say about him, considering he is the vilest human being on the planet. He has some sort of fascination with me, he will always grab my ass when Eric's not looking and when I tell Eric, he always just shrugs it off saying, 'Mikes my friend, he'd never touch you that way.' Oh how I wish that was true. I try and be polite about it like it was a misunderstanding, but I'm starting to see it as a real problem. Every time I see him he pushes the line a little farther, I don't want to bring Alice or Rose into this, because really I don't want Mike to get hurt, I just want him to stop. Think of what Rose would do to him if she knew.

I sighed and texted Eric back

_Of course you 2 have fun_

_-Bella_

I put my phone back in my pocket and put on the same uncomfortable head set I do every shift. With heavy feet I took my post at the drive-thru window.

EPOV

"You guys had better be down here in 5 minutes or I will be going to the club by myself!" I screamed up to Jasper and Emmett.

They are my two best friends, and my top wing-men, as I am for them. Jasper is the quiet and sensitive guy, while Emmett is the ladies man pulling any girl from the crowd, whether it be the prettiest girl in the bar or the spiciest, he will get her.

I do not want to be cocky but we can pretty much get any chick we want, it is a power that we use every night with care. One night stands are practically a daily routine.

"Chill out guy, we are here and ready to go." Jasper said as he was slipping on a leather jacket.

"Yeah Eddie don't get you panties in a bunch" Emmett boomed with laughter. Emmett also happened to be a joker. I was one of his favourite victims.

"Do not call me Eddie" I said with venom, the words seeping through my clenched teeth. I absolutely loathed anyone who ever dared called me Eddie. It is not that it is a bad name, it is just childish and I prefer to act as an adult, so naturally I want to be treated as one.

"Alright, alright…seriously you have got to keep your head, or you won't get any action tonight if you keep acting like a hormonal bitch." Emmett muttered under his breath.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, he was right if I am not going to be happy neither will the ladies. The last time I went to the club in a pissy mood, I was like a pariah no girls wanted to be around me. So lesson learned and Emmett for once was right.

I was still brooding over the fact that Emmett was right when I remembered something, something very critical and important, I winked to Jasper letting him know what I was about to do,

"Call not being DD!" I shouted over my head.

"Not it!" Jasper yelled just a second faster than Emmett. Jasper and I slapped hands, and I grinned at Emmett in triumph. He was very obviously angry at his loss; steam was practically billowing out of his ears.

"God damn it! I was designated driver last time!" Jasper and I laughed, "..fuck you guys." Emmett yelled, he hastily grabbed a pine cone and threw it at Jasper's' head. Spot on, you could actually hear the clunk it made when it impacted.

"Jesus Christ Em, you don't have to have a bitch fit." Jasper rubbed his head.

"Well then you stop rubbing your head like a pussy, jeez can't take a fucking hit eh Jasper?" Emmett retorted with a confident smile.

"When you two are done with your shit can we get going, we are not going to get into the club anytime soon if we do not get going."

"Yeah it's the opening isn't it?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah Relica, apparently it is going to be the hottest club in Seattle." I replied.

"That means prime babes!" Emmett slapped my back as we walked to the car. "Seriously, they'll be flocking the joint and what does that mean?"

"More pickings…?" Jasper questioned.

"HELL YEAH" Emmett boomed.

"Hey Emmett guess what you are going to missing out on" I asked, he had a puzzled look on his face, obviously not willing to guess, "in spite of it being the opening, there will be free drinks"

"GOD DAMMIT!" if it looked like he was pissed before, he was now livid, his face going a shade of puce. "Edward why do you always have to be a wet blanket!?" I shrugged, not knowing why I always was.

"Don't worry Em, you don't like free alcohol anyways." Jasper said in a very sarcastic tone. We watched Emmett storm over to the car in a huff.

"Emmett keep your head or else you will not get any chicks." I scolded him using his owns words against him. He took it as a warning and instantly calmed down.

We finally piled into my silver Volvo and headed out to the hot new club.

**Authors note**:

To mylife9, ButterfliesxAndxHurricanes, libbyggg, Loulabelle, whine23, churroettes94, and nat

Thank you for your reviews and as I said I'd write you a rhyme, it may be cheesy and stupid, but it rhymes (ok so…some parts don't rhyme) so that makes it all better : )

There was a story written about this girl

Who lived in her own little fantasy world

She fell in love with a God from above

He was super cool but also a fool

He can't eat cake or cheeto's too

But if you smell just quite right

You will be his feast tonight!

Haha that was fun to write! So please, please, please review its like getting warm fuzzy's!


	3. Love in this Club

Hello readers! Alright so, this chapter I am in love with, I got butterflies when I wrote it! I loved it so much that I decided that I couldn't wait to post it until tomorrow, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, anyways early Happy Thanksgiving to all Americans.

**Disclaimer**: All things in the Twilight Realm are not mine. :(

EPOV

We got into the club, it was spectacular sheets were hung from the ceilings creating a 'genie in a bottle' atmosphere. And the bar was absolutely massive; it was the first spot we hit. Jasper and I got Emmett stamped as a 'non-drinker' so he would have no chance of getting alcohol, we got a kick out of it, but Emmett was visibly and audibly pissed.

I have to say I'm glad he's not drinking tonight, Emmett happens to be the most horrendous, expensive, and brutal drunks I have ever seen. One time he ate 5 pizzas's and then went to a Burger-Barn drive thru at 2 in the morning to buy them out of their burger supply, but that is not the worst part, when he went he did not have a car so they told him he could not get his order because it was a liability to the company, so he then proceeds to go to a local mini-mart, and finds a grocery cart and also a hockey stick, he then 'paddles' himself all the way to the Burger-Barn and orders the food again, the lady eventually allowed him his food. But I'm sure he regretted it all the next day, it was not a pretty morning after. No amount of Tums and Advil could fix the storm he had churning in his body.

We got to the bar and a pretty bar maid walked over, fixing her hair, obviously trying to look her best for us.

"What are you drinking?" she said in a seductive low voice, leaning forward far enough so that I could get a great view of her perfect cleavage.

"Jack Daniels" I replied giving her a dazzling smile.

"And for your friend?" Her eyebrow quirks up, Emmett had pulled up beside me and whispered in my ear, it was time to have a little fun with Jasper, I whispered in her ear what he was getting and told her to shout out his name and the name of his drink.

"Ahh, paybacks a bitch" Emmett said, pulling his arms around my shoulder. "you'll get yours in due time Edward" He punched me hard in the back.

"I'll be expecting it then." I said coolly. Emmett had spotted a red head down the bar and started to head towards her. I went to go find Jasper, our drinks should be ready right about now.

"Did you get me a rye?" Jasper asked over the loud music.

"Of course" I said, trying to hide my smile.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, PINK LADY, JASPER WHITLOCK THE PINK LADY" The bartender screamed over the music. Everyone around the bar looked around for the owner of the pink lady while some people laughed at the stupidity of the joke.

I looked at Jasper, his hands were shaking and he was sweating, he was frozen on the spot. "So I guess I'm not drinking rye tonight" He said icily, his eyes were clamped shut, the bar maid walked over to Jasper and I, holding out his drink. She had an innocent, yet devious smile, she winked at me.

Jasper took the drink and downed it in a few seconds. I could tell he was angry, but he would get over it.

"That wasn't a very funny prank, now everyone will think I'm gay." He looked me straight in the eyes, probably trying to kill me with his glare.

"Now that… Jasper that is stereotyping, just because you drink a fruity drink does not mean that you are in fact, a fruit." I scolded.

"Yes, but people will assume, you have ruined any chance of me getting laid with anyone around the bar at the time." he frowned and squinted his eyes in anger.

"Ah…but Jasper you have forgotten that there are plenty more women on the dance floor than at the bar." I said, trying to lighten his mood.

"Yes but the ones at the bar are more likely to be mad, which means hate sex. And that is the best kind." He said sadly.

"How do you know that girls at the bar are hateful?" That is one of the craziest theories Jasper has had, and he has a lot of crazy theories.

"From experience Eddie" He patted me on the back and went to go find luck elsewhere.

RPOV

I instantly noticed the atmosphere of the club, it was intoxicating, I felt as if I was drunk on happiness.

We arrived around 11, I had heard that there were free drinks tonight, and I headed straight for the bar. Alice is a dancer and couldn't wait to start dancing so she headed to the floor first,

"Are you sure you don't mind if I go?" She asked, her eyes questioning.

"Of course Alice, I'll meet you on the dance floor, and we will party all night long." I said with a big grin pulling at the corners of my lips.

"Probably not **all** night"

"And what's that supposed to mean Alice Brandon?" I say quirking up my eyebrow. She bit her lip, nervous for some reason.

"It means, I'm sure you'll find a man around 1 and then go home with him." She said looking the other way, she probably thought I'd sock her right there, but first of all she is one of my best friend's, and second of all her words have some truth behind them, it just so happens that every time we go out I seem to find my way into some man candies arms.

"And you will too, If I do remember correctly the last time we went to a club, you left with a very tall and strong Latino, and as you put it, he was 'spicy' and 'caliente'!" We burst into a giggle fit.

"Well then, see you on the dance floor." I hugged her and watched her skip to go dance, she was picked up by a very good-looking guy as soon as she set a foot on the floor.

I walked over to the bar, instantly getting the attention of the bartender.

"And what will you be having tonight?" He said in a very low attractive voice.

"Screwdriver!" I yelled over the music, it was extremely loud in the club, I could feel the music pulsing under my feet.

I looked around me, the club was packed, I was practically being squished to death between some busty red head and a suit-clad business man, who kept trying to sneak a peek down my dress.

"Here's your drink" He said with a wink. I was about to pull out some money when the business man blacked my hand and handed his cash to the bartender.

"I'm buying" the business man beside me said to the bartender. He grinned creepily at me, I tried to smile back but all I could do was grimace.

"What's your name?" He asked in a weird tone. It was probably meant to be 'sexy'. All it was-was fucking scary, like trench coat guy-with a knife scary. I tried to put distance between us but every time I moved he moved.

"Rosalie." I said shortly, I don't want to be picky, but this guy was not my type. He came to a club in a suit, he was shorter than me, and reeked of cheap cologne. Definitely not a winner.

"Hey Rosalie, are your feet tired?" He asked, confidently leaning on the bar, obviously trying to look suave.

"Oh God." I took a long, LONG sip of my drink.

"…Because you've been running through my mind all day long." He said, a massive grin started to form on his face like he had said something absolutely brilliant. How dare he think that pick up line was good enough to get me to swoon, I am a woman of pride. I will not fall for something as lame as him. I couldn't hold it in any longer I burst…

"Listen. Save yourself the heart-ache and leave, you will never have a chance with me. So Please leave and spend your money on some girl who will take it." His mouth was wide open, and his eyes were glassing over.

"Was that not enough motivation for you to leave scumbag, move!" I barked. The only way to get the creepers away is to be pushy.

He turned on his heel and walked away at a mile a minute, probably not going fast enough.

"Harsh." The bartender said. I spun around to see him, I hadn't noticed before but the bartender was very, very attractive. Muscles rippled under his tight black shirt, and his smile was gleaming. And he was tall dark and handsome. Mmmm now this is the type of guy I want to pick me up…off my feet and have sex with all night.

"Rosalie" I said extending my hand for a shake.

"Jacob." He said, "So are you always so mean to guys that try and pick you up?" He said with a laugh.

"Only to the ones who are not my type." I said taking a small sip of my drink, it happened to be really good. I guess Jacob was good for more than just being eye candy.

"And what is your type?" He said leaning over the bar.

"My ty-" I was cut off by a massive bulk of something, what ever it was bumped me and spilt the rest of my drink allover the front of my shirt.

"What the fuck!" I turned around to see a giant muscled man facing me. His eyes were wide with shock. "Say something you big idiot!" He started stuttering apologies, I wouldn't wait for him to stop fumbling over his tongue, "Save it, I don't have time for this" with a frustrated screech I went to go find Alice on the dance floor.

I could here him calling after me but I was too angry and upset. Jesus, this is my good silk shirt and it's white.

I felt a grab at my arm, I turned around to see that it was the massive man holding me back.

"Let go." I said through clenched teeth

"Not until you let me apologize" His face looked very serious with concern, etched into his friendly face.

"You just did, now let go before I scream" I warned, if he actually knew me, he would know that I was lying, I would probably just break his wrist instead of wasting my energy on a scream.

"At least let me buy you another drink" He pleaded.

"I'm fine thank-you" I did my best ice-queen impression. Trying to wriggle lose out of his grip, I leaned away from him, but his strength kept pulling me back in.

"I insist, a girl as pretty as you should never have to pay for drink" obviously my impression didn't work. I was being sucked closer to him with every word I uttered.

"Well I don't even want another drink, so problem solved I don't have to pay for a drink"

"Then let me pay you back some how, maybe a dance?" He tilted his head to the side and gave a goofy grin.

I laughed out loud, "And that's supposed to fix things, letting you dance with me."

"No, letting you dance with **me**" Now he's going to be cocky, what does he have to be cocky about, he may be exploding with muscles, and have perfect hair, and those gleaming eyes…woah Rose get a hold of yourself.

I try and laugh at him but it comes out strangled, "Oh wow, gee that has to be a great offer, but I'll pass, you see because I don't need guys to dance with me, they just do. I don't have to try, things just are. Now seriously you're wasting my time. Now let go of arm." He finally put up his arms in surrender.

"Will we see each other again?" He asked, his face had a haunting look of hopefulness.

"Probably in your dreams." I said, I started to walk away laughing. When I heard his voice faintly behind me.

"That was a cheesy line, I'm sure you can come up with something much better." He said, I whipped around to see him wearing a big playful smile.

"I'm sure I could, but I don't have time to waste." I rummaged through my bag looking for nothing.

"What is the rush?" He asked in a relaxed tone.

"I have to…" I searched through my mind for an excuse but nothing was coming up, he gave a triumphant smile.

"Ahhh so you don't even have anything to do, well in that case would you please dance with me. Not as a favor to you but as a favor to me." He made a pouty face and his eyes went watery.

"Fine." I said shortly, for some reason I felt deep down that I really wanted to dance with him. Like a magnetic pull was forcing me to want the man that I hate.

Dangerous by Akon came on and everybody started dancing with the beat. I turned my back to him and swiveled from side to side against his rippling body. He put his hands on my hips and let out a whistle. I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud.

"What, your body is banging!" he said while laughing with me.

His laugh was like liquid gold, smooth. I'm sure I should still be mad at him but I can't, every ounce of me wants to be mad with him for my shirt, but I just can't. He's left me defenseless. The only thing to do now is dance, and make him feel as defenseless too.

I turned around so I was facing him, I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to his ear.

"So is yours." I whispered and winked.

He took in a big gulp of air, "So, I haven't even gotten your name"

"Rosalie."

"Wow, now that is a name I have never heard before." I gave him a playful slap, he was right, I have never met anyone with the same name as me, it was truly unique.

"And yours?"

"Emmett, now for my second question. Can I get your number?" He twirled me around with one finger, pushing me out and pulling me back in tight to his body.

"I don't give it out in clubs." I said, grasping for air that I didn't have.

"Then let's go outside." He said, starting to lead me towards the exit.

"I can't, my friend is in here, I can't just leave her." He gave me a sad smile. I couldn't resist him! I made sure he heard me huff and puff before I reluctantly caved, "Fine just give me a minute to find her, stay right here" he saluted me and stomped on the ground to show he wouldn't move.

It took some searching but I finally found Alice grinding against a guy.

"Hey Alice" I yelled over the music. She whipped around and a look of horror replaced her happy smile.

"ROSALIE HALE your shirt is completely ruined what you have done!" Alice's eyes were bugging out of her head in disgust.

"I didn't do anything to it, some guy at the bar did," I hesitated on the next part, "who also happens to be the guy I'm getting out of here with, you don't mind do you, its just..I kind of like him." She gave me the 'all knowing' Alice stare.

"Rose you really didn't have to ask, I knew you would be leaving tonight with someone other than me." She said like I was stupid.

"Thank you Alice, I'll see you later!" I gave Alice a big hug and ran over to my man.

"Alright let's go."

He took my hand and guided me out through the mobs of people to the door. Once we got outside I felt the cold air hit my skin instantly and I shivered.

Emmett instantly took notice and hugged me close to his chest, if it had been anybody else I would've pushed em' away but in his arms, it just felt right. Plus he was much bigger than me and engulfed my entire body, giving me lots of warmth.

It's weird how comfortable I felt with him, considering I had just met him, what, like 20-30 minutes ago? Plus I had hated his guts for the drink incident. It was numbingly quiet, all I could hear was our breathing and drunks stumbling out of the club.

I heard him clear his throat, "So can I have your number now that we aren't in a club?" He asked coolly.

I hesitated, "No"

"What?" He pulled a little away in order to see my face, obviously checking to see if I was lying.

"I'll take your number, I don't need you calling me twenty-four-seven like a love sick puppy" I joked. Really what I meant by it was I didn't want to be the one waiting for the call, sitting by the phone waiting for that special guy to finally send me a message that he actually wants to see me. I had gone through that before, being the needy girl, being vulnerable.

"Who said I was in love" He asked looking straight at me, His eyes were a deep brown with flecks of gold in them. I felt in a daze, getting lost in those precious orbs.

"Well, Nobody, I guess" I finally got the words out of my sticky mouth, it kept getting drier for every second I talked to him, _are you nervous Rosalie Hale?_.

I looked down in embarrassment why had I say that? Why did I say he was in love with me? It was so stupid to say. Now I really am vulnerable, I'm the love sick puppy.

I looked into his eyes and felt as if he could see right through any of my games or tricks, like he knew that I wanted him probably more than he wanted me.

"Let me have your phone." He asked tenderly.

I pulled out my phone and gave it to him silently. I could here the clicking of the keys as he put in his number.

"I'll be expecting a call soon I hope." he said putting the silver object into my palm.

"Sure." I said. I looked down at the ground.

"You don't seem half as fiery as in the club" he put his hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him again.

"Do I need to be?" I asked.

"Not at all, just be yourself." He said

"What if you won't like what you see?" I questioned.

"Anything you are, I will love" His voice sounded sweet and his face looked truthful.

"This is weird, don't you think?" I said.

"Hmm, what?" He shook his head coming back from wherever in his mind he was.

"We just met, yet we're acting as if we've known each other for years"

"I want to know you for years" He said with a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Now that was cheesy." I giggled.

"Yes well, what I was aiming for was romantic. Maybe romance is just cheesy" he said sadly.

"Not if it's done right." I said quietly, my eyes glued to the ground. I looked up to meet his eyes looking at me with an intensity I could not bare.

He leaned his head to mine slowly, parting his lips, finally meeting mine. I embraced the impact of his lips, relishing the taste of his mouth on mine. His hands were roaming freely all over my body, eventually finding the perfect place on my hips. Finally I came up for a breath and I gazed into his eyes, knowing that what ever was going to happen between us, it would not be just a fling.

I heard a buzz of a cell phone and instantly grabbed for mine, but it wasn't my phone it was his.

"Shit, I gotta go, I'm the designated driver tonight for my buddies. I really, really want you to call me as soon as you can, don't keep me waiting." With a wink, he let me go and I felt cold once again. He noticed me starting to shiver and took of his leather coat to put it around my shoulders.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Anytime" He kissed my forehead and was gone.

I went to the side of the road and eventually hailed a taxi. The entire ride home was spent thinking about Emmett.


	4. Believe Me

I would just like start off and say thank you so much to my beta .Slash .Folie. (sorry for the space, it won't let me type the beta name right :( )for being so awesome and for editing my work, and I would also like to say that I have come to a realization that I can't post strictly on Tuesdays, I think I just need to post when ever I can because I'm to impatient to wait. Enjoy, its going to be intense!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, blah, blah and etc.**

It was around two in the morning…the usual drunken hour. It was probably my favorite and least favorite at the same time of the Saturday shifts. Only because it is usually the time when I get to see people make complete idiots of themselves, while also getting my ear drum blown out by there extremely loud orders. Drunks usually never realize they aren't talking at a normal volume, which causes my ears to lose hearing abilities and a nice ringing to occur. Another plus is, I get a funny story to tell Rose and Alice, and a couple jokes at the drunk's expense.

On the tiny yet prominent drive thru screen I saw a shiny Volvo pull up to the order station.

I cleared my throat, "Hello welcome to Raymond's may I take your order?"

"HELL YEAH" I winced at his booming voice, "3 triple cheeseburgers, no pickles, double bacon…and what will you two ladies be having this evening?"_ They are probably drunk_, I thought.

A new clear, and attractive voice came in, "Shut up Emmett… One Sirloin burger with large fries…Jasper?"

I heard some murmuring and then the same voice said, "Yeah, and a triple cheeseburger with all the fixings." He said 'fixings' with a southern twang, I can only guess that it was said to be making someone else, which reinforces my belief that these guys were hammered.

"Anything else to drink?"

"Three large cokes" he replied.

"That'll be $24.13 please pull up to the next window." I sub-consciously primped my hair and rubbed under my eyes to catch any eyeliner. Even if I'm in my uniform, I want to have a chance at looking nice.

The car pulled up to my window and all I saw was a massive bulk of muscle, this guy was huge! He would give Hulk Hogan a run for his money. He rolled down his window and gave me a breath taking smile. He had short brown curly hair and gorgeous brown eyes; he was hot I have to admit.

I looked past him and saw another very good looking male in the passenger's seat, he had blonde hair that was perfectly styled into a fashionable swoosh and was sporting a shit-eating grin; he was obviously over his maximum alcohol limit. Then, there was a third person in the back but it was to dark to see him, all I caught was a glint of bright red hair.

The blonde guy leaned over the driver and said in a low rumble. "Well hello there." I could see his eyes roving all over the half of my body that wasn't covered by wall.

"Hello" I stuttered out.

"Well you're looking foxy this evening" Blood rushed to my face making me sweat. I couldn't be more embarrassed, what do you say to that? _'Yeah I know'?_

My mind was blank and all I could think of was getting them out of here, "Umm… That'll be $24.13 please."

"Sorry about him" the muscled guy said and pushed the blondy back to his seat, "We usually keep him on a leash" he gave a big grin and handed me the money.

"Its alright" I said and closed the window. I looked back at the screen but saw that they were still in the drive thru. I peered through the foggy window to see him feverishly writing something on a napkin. He knocked on the glass and I put the window up,

"Here" he said, and with a chuckle he put it in my hand and drove off.

Once I was sure they were gone I opened up the napkin to see what he had left for me. It read,

_Call For a good time_

_555-3298_

_-Edward_

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I had never been 'picked up' on the job, this is definitely a first.

4 o'clock had finally arrived after what felt like the longest night shift of my life. My feet felt heavy as I trudged to get my bulky fall coat. I climbed into my boots and grabbed the food for Eric and Mike. I waved bye to my co-workers and while waving hello to George the opener for the morning.

The air was chilly and it was pitched black outside, the only source of light was a flickering light post and my work places dim lights. I slowly but surely walked to my car- well if you could call it a car. It's more of a beast-a big red truck that is indestructible and older than my age and my fathers combined. It may be ugly and ancient but it gets me around and it's inexpensive.

I booted up my truck and headed home to my boozed up boyfriend and his buddy. I would hope that I wouldn't have to come home to a mess but judging on the company that Eric has kept, I will be paying for their mistakes the coming morning. But like always, I'll clean it up without complaining, it's not like it matters anyways. It's what couples do, they clean up after one another and they do favors for each other.

I just hope that he doesn't ask me to stay up. I'm so tired I could fall asleep at the wheel. My eyelids were heavy with exhaustion and every move I made felt like I was going in slow motion. I turned on the radio to wake up my senses.

_She says I remind her of her father and I know she likes it,_

I tapped along to the beat of the song and eventually started to sing along with the artist. I'm glad no one was on the streets because they may have heard my loud singing, well I guess it was more like a screeching cat, I was never much of a singer.

_She wants a man who's got his game locked tight *ping*_

_I think she reminds me of my mother and she knows I like it_

_I want a woman with the same brown eyes,_

_And girl you got it so bad when the only boy you know is you dad…_

_Bzzzz…Bzzzz…Bzzzz_

My phone was going off as I rummaged through my bag to find it, I stumbled upon my 'phone number' and laughed to myself, I'll have to show Alice and Rose, they'll get a kick out of it.

I finally found my phone and saw that Eric had called, but I'd be home in 2 minutes anyways, there's no point in calling him back now.

I finally pulled into the parking lot of our apartment and got out of my monster truck. I looked up to see my apartment with the lights on and the shadows of the two men in the house. I quickly swiped my key card into the slot and headed up the stairs to the door. I stuck my key in and the sound of music and the T.V blared into my ears.

"Jeez guys, you're going to wake up the city with your noise!" I laughed; Eric came up to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. All night I had missed his friendly smile and warm eyes.

"How was your shift Bells?" He cuddled me to his body and I was warmed by the contact. It felt so right in his arms; I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else.

"Same as always" I said quietly gazing up at his face. I noticed all the bumps and red blotches on his face, he had always had bad acne.

I heard a grunt and then the nasally, obnoxious voice chimed in, right in the middle of a tender moment, "Hey Bellarina, got our food?" Mike called from the beat up leather recliner, I shook the bag letting him know his food was here. I waited for a 'please' or a 'thank you' but I knew none would come from Mike.

"Thanks Bells." Eric politely took the food from my extended hand and the two of them munched away.

"Alright well I'm beat so I'm heading to bed" I went to the two pigs and kissed my piggy goodnight.

"Don't I get a kiss Bellarina?" he said in a cocky tone, he had his arms stretched wide and ketchup was building up at the corners of his mouth, _repulsive_. I put on a brave face and went to kiss him on his cheek, but in Mike's fashion he turned his head just in time to catch my lips on his. I pulled away in shock, he just guffawed loudly. I looked at Eric in horror, but he was to busy intently putting ketchup on a single fry to notice.

I turned on my heel and walked hastily to my bedroom to start getting ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, just as I was turning off the water I heard a small click from my bedroom door, "Eric? Is that you?" I heard light foot steps heading in my direction, my heart pulsed faster and my blood felt like it was sinking to my feet. Then his face peaked from behind the half open door, it was Mike. He had a devious grin on his face that meant nothing good was to come.

"Y-yes Mike?" I stuttered, he kept walking towards me, my instincts kicked in and I ran for the door.

Before I could get out of my bathroom, he pushed me against the wall, covering my mouth with one hand, while the other busily started to unbutton my blouse, "This won't last long Bella…he's in the other room we'll have to make this quick, and quiet please." He whispered huskily into my ear, I whimpered under the pressure of his hand, he clamped it harder on my mouth and his eyes were urgent, I could feel tears start to flow, and my body was shaking with such a force, I couldn't understand how Mike was even able to hold onto me.

Thoughts were rushing into my mind, all screaming at me to get out, find a safe haven, where was Eric? A memory pricked my interest as I started to feel Mike's erection pushing up against my thigh. He was now roaming his rough fingers over my body, I knew I only had one shot at this, I loaded my leg and sprung it as hard as I could into his groin, and his reaction was instant.

He cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground, I gave a sharp kick to his stomach before fleeing to Eric. That was for ever dirty thing he had told me, it was for every ass grab, and every creepy glare he had given me, I felt satisfied but broken all at the same time. My vision was blurred heavily by the tears; Eric was just getting off the couch, his facial expression turned from happy to concern. He opened up his arms, as if to catch me from my misery.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong what happened?" He stroked my hair comfortingly and hugged me close to his body, I could tell I was staining his shirt with my tears but he didn't seem to mind.

"Mike." I whispered.

"Yeah he's in the bathroom" He said confused. Which just made me confused, why does he think Mike's in the bathroom?

"What?"

"Mikes in the bathroom, now tell me why you're crying" He said as he pet my cheek softly.

"Mike's the reason why I'm crying, he just tried to rape me." I almost choked on the last part of my sentence; it was hard to believe any of that had just happened.

"No." Eric said sternly. I was in absolute shock. My body went rigid in his arms as I came to terms with what he had just said.

"What do you mean no?" I pushed away from his body quickly, he stumbled back a little but caught his balance in time; he was mirroring my expression of shock.

"He just wouldn't Bella, your wrong. He said he was going to the bathroom, here I'll prove it...MIKE!" he yelled over his head.

The devil himself came limping into the room, his eyes were puffy red and a look of sheer anger was evident on his face.

"What?" He growled. His eyes were shooting daggers at me, so much that I could feel them stabbing at my skin, my skin tingled with anger, my blood was boiling and I could feel blood rushing to my head. Everything was going hazy and I felt like I was going to throw-up, I kept breathing in and out to keep myself calm. I could not be in the same room with Mike ever.

"Did you try and rape Bella?" Eric asked as if he was talking to a little kid about putting mud down someone's shirt. Eric's eyes were pleading to Mike, hoping that he didn't say yes. I don't know what the hold Mike had over Eric, but it was sickening some times.

"No." Mike said simply, and triumphantly.

Eric rubbed his neck and looked sheepishly at me. Mike was grinning from ear to ear, he was practically skipping with joy, he winked at me and licked his lips hungrily. I gagged and Eric ran over to rub my back. He put his arm on my shoulder but I quickly shoved it away. I was angry, no enraged. It was bubbling and it was about to bubble over. Eric took an extra step back, as if sensing the danger.

"You seriously believe him! Me running out of my screaming bloody murder, doesn't make you think that he tried something?" I was panting; I could still hear my words echoing in the now silent room. I was surprised with myself that I could have such force in my voice. He looked taken aback.

"All these times I told you he grabbed my ass, whispered things in my ear, you never believed me because I didn't have proof. Now I have proof and you don't believe me." I screamed, my arms were flying and waving at great speeds as I frantically tried to prove to him I was right. Air wasn't getting to my lungs fast enough as I clung for breath, I felt like fainting, so I could just forget this and sleep.

"I thought you loved me. I thought you cared about me." Tears were streaming faster down my face as I stared at the man I thought I loved, realization was creeping up on me, but my mind was fast at making excuses. How could he not believe me? How could he let someone so awful into our lives? How come he didn't care about me? But he was the man I loved. I just need to clear my head, I need time to forget, then everything will be better and the same.

Without a doubt in my mind I ran past Mike and Eric to my room and grabbed my suitcase and started filling it with what ever I could get my hands on. Clothing items were flying everywhere as I frantically ran to get my toothbrush. Eric came into my room pleading with me, I tried to drown out his voice but I couldn't.

"Bella, Bella can we please talk about this?" I ignored him, if I answered, he would be able to talk me into staying, and I can't. It's not good for either of us.

My bag was packed full and I walked to the door, I ran down the stairs with Eric trailing behind me yelling for me to come back inside, for us to 'talk about this'. I was done talking for today, I just needed to leave. I climbed in my truck; Eric was at my window a second after I had gotten in. I could hear his voice muffled from behind the window, I rolled it down, I couldn't leave without saying good bye, I owed him that much.

"Bella, Bells. Please come back inside and talk with us. Please." His eyes were sad and full of regret.

"Goodnight Eric." Was all my crackly voice could muster. My throat closed off and my tear ducts opened as I sped away. I pulled out my phone and called the first person on my speed dial.

"Alice..." I said shakily.

"Bella? Is that you, Christ do you know how early it is, are you crying? What's going on? Bella speak" Her voice was growing more frantic the longer I didn't speak up.

"Eric..and Mike..and oh God Alice! I ne-ne-eed a place to st-sta-y." I finally got out; I didn't know if she could understand me, I could barely understand myself, between all the sniffles, and cries.

"Of course sweetie, you come over right now, I'm already setting up a bed." Her voice was so comforting, I felt like crying all over again at her kindness. I could always count on Alice.

I finally arrived at Alice's, she already had the door open before I could knock, "Welcome home buttercup." She crushed me in a much needed hug and led me upstairs.

I kept crying but she didn't ask a single question about what had happened. She brushed my hair for me and wiped away any old tears to make way for the new ones, she gently put a box of Kleenex next to me and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

She was about to leave when a new round of tears stirred up, I realized that I wasn't ready to be alone, she faltered from leaving and concern filled her eyes, "Alice, I ca-can't sleep alo-ne" I stuttered out. My eyes were sore and swollen from the tears, it was painful to cry and blink. I really needed to sleep.

She gave a weak smile and climbed into the bed with me. "Bella, whatever you need, I'm here for you, we need to stick together. And I know you need a friend right now. I won't let you ever feel alone." Her words were so comforting, she instantly fell asleep, but I wouldn't be able to rest for awhile.

**Authors Note: **Alright so I hope that was enough drama for you, poor poor Bella, what would you do if you were her? And Mike he is probably the most disgusting male on earth, but I do have to say that Michael Welch is… MMMMMM, in the movie his eyes were so gorgeous! Well I'll end this note on a hopefully good note, please review! Some how they inspire the mind to create and contort, in conclusion reviews make happy writers which make happy stories! Thank you to all my readers, it is awesome to know people actually care to read my story.


	5. Ultimatum

Alright so here is the next chapter! Sorry if its a little rough, I just really wanted to get a chapter out, I haven't written in a week!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything of the sort**

I tapped my coffee cup with impatience, where was he? I had said 10:30 and its 10:50, he was the one who wanted to meet in the first place. I searched out the cozy coffee shops window, it was starting to snow. November had snuck up on me and I couldn't be more pleased with the outcome. The shops all around were being lightly dusted by twinkling snow flakes. My heart filled with warmth as I reminisced about past Christmas's, but it turned sour after I remembered how happy I had been with Eric last Christmas.

I looked at the door impatiently, alright at 11 I'm leaving, even if he gets here 1 minute after I have to leave, if my times not important to him, then he's not important to me…who am I kidding I have been waiting for two weeks for this coffee date, I had been the one to arrange it, but how could I be so stupid as to wait two weeks after the fight? I need to see him, I love him. I miss cuddling with him and eating Chinese, it's my favourite past time! And because of the split no more cuddling/Chinese Fridays, Alice is too squirmy to cuddle with, and all she wants to do is shop and go dancing.

I'm not saying living with Alice is bad, it actually happens to be a breath of fresh air. I don't have to pay solely for rent, and I get to live with my best friend.

It was now 10:55, Eric had better be here soon I swear.

_6 minutes later_

Alright…alright I'm just going to wait a little longer.

I looked at my watch, 11:30 I sighed and started to pack up my camp, I had accumulated 5 coffees in my time spent; they were all stacked in a tower, due to my extreme boredness I had become an engineer. I was just about to stand up when I heard the tinkling of the bells above the door. All covered in puffy white snowflakes stood Eric.

I sighed heavily and sat back down in the cushy chair.

"Hey Bella" I squinted my eyes as hard as I could, trying to look angry. It didn't work because he still had a big grin on his face. So much for being intimidating Bella.

He rubbed his hands together and blew hot air on them, "Sure is cold out eh?"

"10:30" I stated.

"What?" he laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke.

"10:30 was the time we agreed to meet"

"I thought you said 11:30?" he looked casual; he didn't seem to feel any concern for getting the times mixed up. Why does Eric always have to be such an asshole sometimes?

"No Eric, I have been sitting here for an hour waiting on you, I have consumed so much caffeine I won't be able to sleep for a week"

"That might help with the night shifts." He gave a nervous laugh and started fiddling with a button on his coat.

"Eric we need to talk." I was exasperated, why take light of a situation when it is so serious?

"I hear you Bella, I want us to be together. I miss Friday night movies" he gave me a warm smile.

His happiness reached me and I could feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth, _he did miss me_. He noticed my sudden joy and reached out to give my hand a tight squeeze.

"So Bella, I think really all we need to do to fix this situation is for you to say sorry to Mike." He said in a calm voice.

I froze on the spot, anger was again pulsing through my veins like it did on that night two weeks ago, I could feel the blood pumping to my head. I tightened my grip on Eric's hand and pulled him roughly to my face, "What do you mean, I apologize?"

"We-well he-he to-ld me, yo-ou kickedhiminthegroin" He stuttered and fumbled over his words.

"Only because he tried to sexually assault me" I seethed through my barred teeth. I looked into his eyes and saw my reflection, I looked like a monster, Mike had brought out the worst in me. If Eric and I were to ever be together Mike would have to be out of our lives, I can't live like this.

I let go of Eric and crossed my arms tightly around my body. I counted my breathing to make sure air was making it to my brain so that I didn't do anything rash.

1…I have to be hard on him…2…I have to get him to realize…3…don't be to harsh, think of what you looked like…4…you were a monster, you could have hurt him…5…calm Bella, be strong…6…think of a way he'll understand how important this moment is…7…Bourne…

I sighed loudly, "Eric, you know when we watched Bourne Ultimatum?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Well, I'm going to give you an ultimatum starting now and finishing in one minute, it's me or Mike"

"Bella…" He started.

I cut him off, "Eric think carefully don't waste your time and mine."

His face crumpled up and contorted in a mix of sadness and frustration. He was weighing his options and compiling the pros and cons of who ever he was to pick. I looked at my watch and saw 30 seconds had passed and 30 more to go.

Eric was sporting a large frown and cleared his throat, "I'm ready…but whoever I choose don't hurt me…"

"Eric, I couldn't hurt you. I love you too much" I said softly, the monster's image kept popping up in my mind, making me cringe. I don't want to be the monster, Mike is the monster. I caged it up and threw away the key, trying to keep my heart from hammering out of my chest.

"And I love you too…" the words spilled out of his mouth, "but I can't choose."

"Eric…" I was getting irritated, my voice sounded hollow and angry. I had to stop being so testy with him, this whole meeting was a bad idea. I hate to say it but I just want to kick him in the shin and hide under my covers. I'm tired of him being so indecisive, about me, Mike, lies, and truth.

"Eric." I repeated louder. His face was starting to drain of blood and he looked absolutely torn.

I went to open my to say something else, "Mike." Eric blurted out. I could feel am angry blush staining my face.

"I see." I said curtly, "Well then Eric I will be picking up my stuff this Wednesday." I picked up my coffee cups and my bag and headed for the door.

I heard him calling after me, my pace was too much for him, "Bella can we still…you know, be friends?" I stopped in my tracks waiting for him to catch up, not turning around to face him.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, how could we be friends when we were so much more than that. How could I hide my feelings? How would I ever be able to get over him?

"Eric I…"I started, but tears were now flowing freely down my face. He turned me around to face him and put his finger to my lips and stated sternly, "Please." His eyes were fiery; he was so serious I couldn't believe it. I had no choice but to nod my head yes. I couldn't deny him.

He walked me to my car silently not saying a word, I didn't want to talk to him, because if I did I'm sure I would take him back instantly. I slipped into my car and he gave a friendly smile, I tried to smile back but it probably looked meek. He took the hint that I didn't want to talk and left. Once he was past the little coffee shop and out of my view I put my head to the steering wheel and started bawling.

I had finally got back to Alice's and she was waiting on the couch with two cups filled with liquor.

"Welcome home sweetie here's a drink, time to get boozed up and talk about our feelings!" Alice said cheerily as she slipped the dark amber drink into my hand, I inhaled the intoxicating scent of whiskey.

"Alright Lady, so tell me what happened." Alice folded herself into a pretzel shape on the couch and was sipping on her own drink.

"I think you can tell what happened and thank you for the drink" I tapped the glass lightly, and she nodded her 'welcomes'.

"Yes but I have to hear it from you, I can't just go hearing things from the grape vine now can I?" She was actually dead serious, Alice knows everything somehow before it happens, and she is always right, so her needing a validated source just isn't normal.

"Alice you are the grape vine" I took a small sip of my drink and scrunched up my face in disgust, it was very strong.

Alice's shoulders sagged a little into a slump, "Bella, spill" she was getting irritated, her shoulders always drooped when she was getting annoyed.

"Alright, Alright Alice…so we went for coffee, he was an hour late-" "-Douche bag" she interrupted.

"Alice…" she mimed sorry, "Then he wanted me to say sorry to Mike-" "-Double douche!" again, I was interrupted by her.

"Alice you have no idea how annoying that can be sometimes…"

"I'm sorry" she pleaded and gave me her puppy dog eyes, "it just comes out sometimes, he really is a stupid head"

"Alright so continuing on…I told him he had an ultimatum-" "-Its so you, to use a movie reference!" She said and snorted, quickly covering her mouth to stifle the obnoxious form of laughter.

"Who said I was referencing a movie?" I said defensively.

"Its just typically you," she Stated as if it was a common fact, "you are such a movie buff you compare everything to a movie."

"Sure I do Alice. Anyways, I say Mike or me, he chooses Mike" I finished, hoping she wouldn't un-cover more.

"Annndddd?" she looked at me expectantly.

"And what?" I tried to say as innocently as possible, she was digging up all my secrets.

"No slaps, screams, hot drinks thrown in ones face?" She animated all the things she described which had me in confusion for a second, then laughing the next.

"No" I coughed out between fits of laughter.

"Also did you say you'd be friends? Bella why does it seem like you agreed to be friends, Oh god, you said you would! Can I be the first to say, Stupid Bella! You are much too forgiving to be friends with him, next week I'll loose a room mate." She pouted, and I knew she was right. The chances of him and I getting back together was 99%.

"I know, but when he asked me I could tell that he really wanted me." I remembered his face, so emotional and confident, it was sexy. I couldn't have wanted Eric more than I had this afternoon.

"So that doesn't mean he can have you, you need to wake up and smell the coffee, you are too good from greasy Eric" she said indefinitely, crossing her arms confidently.

"What do you mean greasy?"

"His awful hair, his acne? His choice of showering once a week" She listed off slowly, as if I was stupid.

"He liked to conserve water…"

"Bella stop making excuses, he was kind of gross, and you should have told him he was."

"Alice that's just mean, and asking for trouble too."

"Bella no one asks for trouble, except for Heidi and Spencer and everyone else on The Hills, but that doesn't mean that you won't ever have to face it. Bella I'm asking you to please tell Eric that you can't be friends. Not to be pushy but to be a good friend, I know a stinker when I see one, and he is a heaping pile of garbage."

"That's not very nice" I fiddled with a button on my coat, not facing Alice's all-knowing glare.

"And him not sticking up for you wasn't either, Bella can you comprehend that his best friend tried to rape you, and he didn't even believe you?" her eyes were getting teary.

What she had said finally registered. Everything she had said was a complete waste of time because I should have known it already, I should have kicked Eric to the curb and not gone to coffee, deleted his number, anything to get him out of my life. I should have been the one to dump him; I shouldn't have given him the choice. It was my ultimatum to decide.

"Alice I do." I started to cry. I was hateful of everything to do with Eric, and could only think to drink. I was about to take a sip when Alice's body started to crush mine with an extreme force.

"Thank god you realize, now lets go clubbing!" She released me from her clutches and grabbed for my hand.

"Just after I finish my drink." I drank the burning liquid and hissed in painful pleasure. I didn't want to go dancing, but if there's a bar, I'm going to be hitting it hard. Alice doesn't exactly have the best liquor collection.

**Authors Note**: Authors notes are probably my favourite things to write! I just watched twilight for the 2nd time, and I kind of think it is reminiscent of The Virgin Suicides for some reason, and if you have no idea what I'm talking about you have to see it! It is amazing! This chapter could probably be classified as a filler, But I liked it because you got to see Alice's crazy sayings. So thank you to all those who reviewed the last chappy it was super nice of you.

p.s reviews make me write faster and the faster I write the sooner we get to romance!


	6. Heaven or Hell

Alright so here is the next chapter, thank you so much to my Beta for being awesome and fixing up my this chapter! And thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers, when ever I get that email from fanfiction I do a little dance and give a little squeal of joy. CHRISTMAS IS SO SOON! Bonus points to whoever can tell me how many days excluding weekends it is until the 25th! I love getting up and knowing that I have an advent calendar to get candy from. Anyways on with the show...

**Disclaimer: Twilight or anything in the realm of Twilight does not belong to me it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Bella you had better hold still or I will call Rose back and tell her to come over early, you know she's not afraid to pin you down."

"Alice, really, I'm not planning on picking someone up-" She cut me off.

"Well I'm planning on you picking someone up, you need a new piece of man meat to sink your teeth into. It'll help you get over the troll."

"Alice, I may be angry with him but that doesn't mean I want mean things said about him"

"Well maybe you should, when Brad broke up with Jen I wanted to yell profanities at him, but not really because he is so, so gorgeous" Alice gave a little sigh and stared off into space.

"Alice… ALICE! Hair..." I could've sworn I smelt burning.

"I know Bella it'll be fine you have nothing to worry about. To me, you are like a glass house and I am fighting off stones, so calm down!" she playfully swatted my shoulder.

It may have taken forever but Alice finally finished and gave me the mirror so I could study her masterpiece as well. It was styled into soft waves, I was still admiring when I was almost choked to death on hairspray, according to my Alice makeover chart, she is about to start the most dreaded part …pure torture.

"Where's the fire?" Rose burst into the room with a huge grin on her face.

"Alice you said my hair would be fine!" I instinctively groped my hair trying to find the burnt piece of hair.

"It is!" She yelled back, her voice sounded hurt.

"Then why did she say where's the fire?"

"Because I told her to get her skinny butt over here and fast or else something was going to happen that she would regret"

"And what is that?"

"Closet time!" she squealed happily, I tried to overpower her pleasure with my distaste by groaning loudly, I didn't hate clothes; I just hated trying on clothes. It took forever, people lied to you about how good things looked, and the mirrors always found imperfections. Not exactly a funfest.

Alice started like a hurricane then was a full blown tornado picking up everything in her path. She darted from side to side analyzing every outfit down to the stitching. She picked up a heaping pile and dumped them into my arms, but before I could protest she shoved me into her bathroom.

I laid out the clothes and looked at my options, a mini skirt, a mini dress…was there anything that wasn't made for babies in this pile of clothes?

I fished around and found some suitable clothing, it was a pair of lame leggings and a peasant shirt, I dressed and stepped cautiously out of the door to the two awaiting fashion piranhas.

I looked at the two of them and saw the gaping difference between my creation and theirs, Rose was dressed in a very short and strapless number, it was ruched all over. And Alice, well Alice in 'Alice's fashion' was wearing a bubble-gum pink dress that flowed over her curves perfectly; it had teal beading on the bust and had a plunging neckline. I felt like I was under dressed, heck I felt naked compared to them.

Their displeasure with what I had picked out showed on their faces. Alice was all ready heading back to the closest.

"Bella…" Alice started, while flipping through more clothes.

"You gave them to me!" I cried, she rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would two and two together. Bella am I going to have to dress you?" she put her hands on her hips and gave an un-approving stare.

"Yes mother Alice" I kidded in a child's tone, she pulled me into her closet and started matching clothes to my body.

"Amen to that sister" Rose had magically gotten a drink in her hand and started guzzling it down.

Alice decided that pants were not what I needed and buckled me into a silver strapless dress. She forced me in front of the mirror to see the monster she had made out of me. Once she pried my hands from my eyes I saw the dress…

It was absolutely gorgeous, it had a sweetheart neckline and there was ruched detailing on the bust. Somehow the silver dress looked good on me, and by the looks on Alice's and Rose's face they saw it too.

"Damn Bella, you clean up good!" Rose hooted.

"Thanks Rose!" I beamed.

"I think you have transformed into a beautiful metallic butterfly my dearest Bella!" Alice said bashfully, her face was light with happiness as she ran to go get make-up.

"You know that all the guys are going to be panting like the dogs they are when we walk into the club? We will blow their fucking minds! You my friend, will get lucky like a leprechaun tonight!" Rose snorted after her joke, and I did too even if I didn't fully understand what she had just said.

"Rose, I don't want to get a guy right now" I shuddered at the thought of being picked up in a bar. The idea of cheesy pick up lines and strangers groping your body doesn't sound very romantic. How many girls drunk, or not actually fall for 'I lost my number can I have yours?'

"Bella getting laid is probably the best thing you can do right now, and once you have a little liquid courage in you, you will be one happy camper in some boys tent." She finished lightly.

"Nice pun." I snorted.

"Oh thanks I've been practicing!" she joked. We giggled until I saw Alice with a tube of mascara.

I started to back away slowly, "Alice you don't know what you're about to do…" I tried to coax her out of it.

"Oh but Bella I do, I'm going to make you pretty!" She giggled that 'creepy child in scary movies' laugh.

I bumped into Rose and I felt as if I was in a horror movie she clasped her hands around my arms and I realized I was trapped. Now for a cliché maniacal laugh…but none came.

"BUAHAHA!" Alice threw her head back and cackled…oh there it is.

"Wow Ally, laying it on thick there are we?" Rose said sarcastically.

"You guys are no fun…" Alice pouted.

They finally forced me into a chair and did my makeup, luckily they went easy on me and didn't do a full (as I like to call it) 'drag queen' look.

We finally made it to the cab and headed to the club.

Alice and Rose dragged me to the front of the line, while avoiding all the other girls' sneers and glares, yelling that they already tried to get in by flirting with the bouncer. But they didn't have Rose or Alice.

There was a massive block of a man in front of the door; Rose crooked her finger at him coaxing him to come to her.

He bent his massive head to her mouth and she started whispering away. I saw his face turn a slight shade of red and he opened the door to let us in.

"Rose what did you say to him?"

"Bella, darling do you really want to know?" she flashed me a devilish smile and I turned away to hide my burning cheeks.

"No…" I muttered. And if what she said made the guy red, I'm sure I would faint from all the blood that would rush to my head. Heck I was still red from the creepy smile she just gave me.

APOV

The music was booming and I was already getting hot from the amount of heat radiating off the massive amount of people in the club. We slipped our way through the people to make it to the bar and Bella quickly ordered a drink. She chugged it down and puckered at the sting of the drink. She got another in seconds and then another, drinking them faster than the bartender could keep up.

"Whoa Bella, pace your self!" I warned, I shot her a look of pure concern hoping that she caught it in between her drink binges.

She waved her arm at me while chugging away and dismissed my comment. She started calling to the bartender for more drinks, he came running to her and was trying to flirt while mixing but she seemed oblivious to his attempts.

I felt a tug on my arm and noticed that I was attached to Bella who was also clinging to Rose who happened to have a look of embarrassment on her face, "Lets dance! I just want to dance!" Bella shouted, she started shimmying and flailing, I'm glad that I have such a fun drunk friend sometimes they can be just depressed and mope-y, but she wants to dance which is something I could never complain about, I love to dance! You're free to just be! Hmm I wonder what will become of her in the morning; we'll have to stop by _shoppers drug mart_ to get aspirin. But now that I think of the rate she was consuming alcohol, I don't think it'll help.

"Bella you are a light weight if I ever did see one." Rose laughed.

"Come on I just wanna dance dance and dance! Wait one more drink before we go!" She stumbled back over to the bar and beckoned the bartender.

"Well, luckily she works tomorrow, because a hang-over is the best remedy to work boredom!" I said sarcastically to Rose.

"Alice this was bad idea, I mean she's hitting the bar pretty hard, literally look at her wailing on the bar for the bartender!"

I was worried for Bella too, but maybe it was just time to let her be, get Eric out of her system.

"Well lets just hope she finds someone soon, I feel like she won't be able to hold on much longer with out Eric, he's like her safety blanket."

Bella has always needed someone to comfort her, she may put on the façade that she is indestructible and invincible but she is just so vulnerable, and with out Eric she is unraveling.

"If we weren't related I would punch his stupid little head in…but Bob would disown me and we can't have that now can we Alice?" Rose said as she sipped her Cosmo.

"You can join the Brandon Family any day Rosalie!"

"Thank you Ally." Rose said, "Ah here comes the human Keg…" And so she was, Bella came stumbling over to us and fell on our shoulders for support.

"Heeeeyyy guyssss, Can we d-d-pants? What? What did I ju-just say, pants!" She laughed so loud It felt like the whole club turned to see who made that wretched noise, "Oh god, oh god I feel like Jesus just shot me in the gut!"

"Bella, you are a wreck you know that? We have only been here for 30 minutes and the bouncer's are already eyeing you." Rose said, I could tell she was growing more annoyed every minute she spent with Bella. She pulled Bella off of her shoulder putting her full weight onto me.

"I don't care, let's give them a show" she started to try and get up but fell back onto my body.

"No, lets just dance." I ordered, she shrugged in defeat and started to go to the dance floor.

"I wanna dance! I wanna dance with you" she grabbed a guy from no where and started grinding on him.

"I feel like this is getting less fun every second we're here…" Rose grumbled, she was visibly pissed now, her eyes were slits and her breathing was constricted.

"Let's just dance close to her." Rose nodded woefully and started to circle Bella.

Bella was dancing awfully, and I thought I had taught her well…

She was swaying from side to side and bumping into people with her hips doing 'the bump' rather than the grind.

I had lost sight of her when I suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around my torso hugging me close to their body, I wriggled loose to see the persons face, only to see pure beauty. He had vivid grey eyes, his hair was a golden blonde and was shimmering under the clubs lighting, and he had a smile tugging at his lips, those full lips.

"Hello there stranger" I said playfully, he re-captured me into a tight hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Hello" his cute southern accent pierced through my heart and I felt an overwhelming amount of comfort flood my body.

"What brings ya'll down to this here ranch?" he chuckled heartily and I felt warmth build up inside me, his laugh was like ice-cream on a Sunday morning, perfection!

"Aren't you a lil' southern bell." He pulled me tighter to his body.

"Why yes I am, and I have to say that I'm the best cowgirl up in this saloon." I said, muffled by his shirt.

I pulled away a little and looked into his eyes and felt the emotions and thoughts fill me, as if we were communicating through telepathy. I always wanted a twin so that we could have twin telepathy but my mom let me down and her uterus decided to only make one baby. Damn uterus!

"I just wanted to let you know that I like you" I tapped my finger to his nose and he kissed my finger as it was fleeing, it made me giggle like a school girl. He can just be too darn cute some times!

He bent down to my ear and whispered, "Really, because I adore you."

"Way to one up me!" I playfully punched him and he feigned hurt.

"How did you know I'd be here tonight?" I was truly curious, Jasper and I had been going out for weeks ever since he started 'stalking' me (at least that's what I called it) he would always turn up at the same bookstore or coffee pub as me. I thought it was cute and romantic. Ever since our first meeting we have been dating and 'bumping' into each other in the craziest places, the craziest I have come to think of meeting him was in the church confessional box, where I admitted that I loved him. It wasn't really hard to decide, I just knew that even though I had known him for a short while we were meant to be together.

"Well, I actually didn't, Emmett wanted to come so I tagged along." He looked off into the distance looking for his kin.

"And will I get to meet Emmett?" it wasn't much of a question, it was more of a statement and Jasper knew that, he gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Eventually, he is in here somewhere hunting girls." He gave a soft chuckle, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Hmm" he mumbled into my hair, we were dancing in each others arms slowly, even though the beat was fast. I could stay like this forever, but to dance with him to the faster beat would be much more fun, maybe later if Bella would stop being drunk.

I still have a duty to fulfill, she is probably out there drinking more and I think it would be in her best interest to stop. I didn't want to break our bond but I knew that she was probably causing mischief worse then any gremlin could conjure. "I don't want to go" I whined loudly. I felt like a brat for being so 'cry baby-ish' but for some reason he didn't seem to mind my annoying cries.

"Then don't, I could have you in my arms forever" I almost started to tear up, why did he have to be so darn cute! I can't leave now! _Think of Bella! Alice, think of her and some greasy loser dancing, you must save her from sleeping with him or worse…going on a date, you must pry yourself away from the man you love and save Bella!_ Alice to the rescue!

"Its Bella, she is trying to get over an ex with a massive amount of liquor and I don't think she should be out on her own." I muttered.

"Don't worry Alice, we'll have more time together later, go and find your friend I'll call you tonight." He gave me a tight squeeze and let go of my body. I was probably pouting and on the verge of tears but I still left him and went to find Bella.

I didn't have to go far before I found her in the middle of an orgy, or at least that's what it looked like, her hair was so matted down with sweat, I wanted to cry because she ruined my brilliant artistry of hair! Once she saw me she ran over and embraced me in the wettest and smelliest hug of my life.

"Alice, Alice you have to meet everyone they think I'm the best dancer in the world!" She laughed gallantly and started to dance in some sort of robotic movement.

"Really Bella?" I said as if she was a child.

"Yeah, and I met a new friend and she gave me an idea!"

"Oh really Bella, sweetie lets sit down and you can tell me all about it" I grabbed her arm and led her to a seat.

"Where's Rollie Polie Olie Rosie?" She sang. It would've been cute if her eyes weren't closing and opening at different times. She looked deranged, and kind of funny.

Out of no where Rose came dashing to my side, "Present!"

"Well you look cheerful…" she was absolutely beaming, seems like I'm not the only one who had some time with a significant other tonight.

"I just had a good night that's all" she said nonchalantly. Obviously hiding details from me, but I would squeeze them out of her sooner or later.

"You guys, you guys, you guys" Bella chanted.

"Bella you have our attention, say it" Rose said impatiently, I guess her good mood was ruined. Poor Rose, so angry with Bella, but knowing Rose, Bella will be forgiven when she's sober and can walk a straight line. And Rose and she will be friends again…and then we can all go shopping.

"I got a number at work and we should totally call it" she was laughing for the billionth time this night, if she had a laugh box it would definitely be out of batteries.

"If you call your work you will get fired" Rose snapped.

"No you silly Billy, I got it from a customer who was super hot!" when she said hot she started thrusting and humming cheesy porn music.

"Bella you should call it" I said, Bella could use a little fun.

"What?" Rose was now angry with me; she turned and gave a glare that not even Satan could compete with.

"It could be fun, you never know." I was trying to convince her with side glances; she finally gave up and slumped into the wall with defeat.

"Yeah Alice, its going to be fun!" Bella chanted.

"Fine, but let me dial for you, your probably a butter fingers right now, and Alice if he is a pedophile or some fat, bald 60 year old I swear I'm going to kill you and then when Bella's sober she will kill you." Rose snatched the phone from Bella's sweaty palm, before touching anymore of the phone Rose rubbed it onto Bella's shirt. She was really grossed out by the perspiration of the phone and wiped it on Bella for a second time.

"I love those chocolate bars, and why did you just wipe it on my shirt?" Bella moaned loudly.

"Bella it's ringing" Rose called to Bella and she started to do a happy dance, she was breathing heavily and a look of excitement came over her face.

EPOV

I heard my phone buzzing and groaned as I grabbed blindly for it on my nightstand.

"Hello?" I said groggily

I heard the loud music in the background and instantly thought Emmett or Jasper was calling to harass me about not coming out tonight.

"HELLO" I winced at the loud voice.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Your dream girl!" The person screamed again, much to my displeasure.

"Oh really? Is Jasper or Emmett there by chance?"

They must be behind this; Emmett's right payback is a bitch. My sleep is important and thanks to them I will not be able to get back to sleep.

"Who are they? No, you see I'm calling because you gave me your sexy number and I decided now that I'm a sexy single you and I should get together and just be sexy!"

She said sexy three times…three times. Why haven't Emmett and Jasper taken back the phone or yelled 'APRIL FOOLS' into the receiver yet? Unless she is serious, I didn't give out my number how could she have gotten it?

"Really?" I said hoping she would pick up on my sarcasm, I happened to be laying it on pretty thick.

"For real captain crunch!"

Captain crunch? Somebody must be pulling my leg, who says that? The only way to get back at them is to graciously accept this date and rub it in their faces.

"Alright let's say Friday"

"NO, no Fridays, no good, how about Saturday?"

"No good, how about Thursday?" I asked.

"Thursday, Thursday is me to good" she laughed loudly into the phone, "I mean good to me"

"Alright so let's say 7 at the Tonotina?" it happened to be my favorite restaurant.

"Sounds fancy, lets do it!"

"Alright" I laughed. Who knows it could turn out to be something good.

"Bye bye sexy" she cooed into the phone.

"Good night vixen" I used a baby voice just to appease her.

"On Donner and Blitzen!" she laughed loudly into the phone.

I was about to reply when she hung up on me and I was left with just my thoughts, who was she and why did her voice give me goose bumps.

**Authors Note**: one word, Edward. Yes he is finally coming into the story and will be a constant character. Now what I need from you guys is two things reviews (because I love them and they make me feel special!) and information on whether Rosalie and Alice need side stories. I haven't quite decided yet and it would be cool to know what you readers want and think. So thank you for reading and happy holidays :)

P.S if your interested dress links are up on my profile.


	7. The Hang Over

Alright so here is the next chapter thank you to my beta . This chapter was, I guess you can call it a kinda recap chapter and it is short so that the next chapter can be extra long and super awesome, I'm really excited about the next chapter!

Last night I went to see Dragonette and they were super sick and I was totally busted when I got home, I went right to sleep, I was planning on posting it last night but I couldn't because I was unconscious! Anyways enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Twilight = awesome Twilight= not mine Twilight= Stephenie Meyers**

It felt like my head was pulsing and my throat was dry, I could feel my stomach trying to separate from my body and regurgitate anything that I put in it last night. Hangovers, how do you get rid of them!

I guess this isn't the worst part about last night; the worst part is that I can't even remember anything from the club and I probably ruined Alice's dress because I was still sleeping in it. I can't even remember how I got home last night.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Alice was peeking at me through the door and I saw that she had brought a tray of tea with her.

"Hey Alice, I'm sorry if I did anything last night, because I can't recall what happened or what I did." Alice perched herself on the edge of my bed and handed me a cup of tea. I sipped lightly and reveled in the soothing nature of it as it slid down my aching throat.

"Bella, don't apologize. You found help in the only outlet you could at the time, and I know that if I were to break up with my boyfriend of a year, I would have drank much more then you did my dear." She laughed softly and I joined her, I'm so glad she was so understanding. I missed Eric, but I probably will not be drinking for a long time now, I just needed to get over him.

"So recap last night for me" Alice's face lit up at a chance to tell the story, she huddled closer to me and got in the gossip position.

"Well, you hit the bar and then you actually started hitting the bar, the bartender was trying to hit on you but you didn't even care, then you randomly started to dance with this guy, and I'm sorry sweetie but you are an awful dancer and we are going to sign you up for dance lessons as soon as we can. Any who, then you wandered off somewhere, and eventually you turned up and then you had this random number…" a number, I quickly grabbed for my bag to look for my napkin number, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer her, I was still in my mad search for that number, If I had called it I don't know how badly I could have embarrassed myself. From what Alice already told me I already have embarrassed myself to the max, but this would just be the cherry on top of an awful night.

"Did I call it?" she nodded slowly, I felt the blood rush to my face my worst nightmare had come true.

"And…"

"You have a dinner reservation on Thursday for 7 at Tonotina." She had a big smile on her face and I could tell she was happy with this news, but I for one was turning to stone.

I was frozen in pure shock, how could I have done such a thing, well I know how…but I can't go through with the date not only will I embarrass myself, I just don't think I'm ready to see other people quite yet. I realized Alice was waiting for me to say something she had been tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Sounds fancy…" was all I could get out.

"Bella please say you'll go and not wimp out." I looked away from her so that when I told her no I wouldn't see the disappointment in her eyes. But what happened next totally shocked me into disbelief; Alice took hold of my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Alice…" my voice vibrated, my head was pounding harder with pain.

"Bella you have no idea how amazing an opportunity this could be!" Alice had stopped shaking me but still held on tight to my shoulders. She was looking straight into my eyes and I could tell she wasn't going to joke about what she was going to say. "You'll be getting out there and meeting new people and ultimately getting over Eric."

"Alice, I think last night pretty much covered the whole 'getting over Eric' charade"

Her face deflated and I could tell she was getting either angry with me or disappointed, I couldn't tell.

"Bella, I want to see you happy" she was sad, not angry, but sad. She looked positively heart broken I almost felt bad for making her so unhappy, I smiled big and wide for her, "See I'm happy, look big smiles!"

Alice frowned and her eyes were sad, I knew she was getting ready to go into lecture mode.

"Bella smiles may represent happy but that doesn't mean the one sporting a smile is actually happy. I notice things Bella and whenever you think no one is looking you look so…sad."

"I'm not sad, I'm just…" I was trying to look for a better word for what I was thinking. _Distraught, angry, depressed?_

"Bella please, no more excuses, I know you will not admit that you're sad. You're too proud to do that. And I don't want to hear you say your sad or even acknowledge it, all I want is for you to be genuinely happy."

In that moment I was overwhelmed with love for Alice, how one human being can be so amazingly caring is astounding to me, and I know that if it had not been for Alice I would already be back with Eric and Mike, I would be like a living broken record playing over and over, reliving the same mistakes.

I embraced Alice in a tight hug and before I could stop them, hot tears spilled out of my eyes. I held on tight to my best friend because I knew that if she were to ever go away I would be in a permanent mourning state. I finally pulled away to look at Alice and saw that she was bawling her eyes out too.

"Look at us! We're hot messes!" she said in a shaky tone, she wiped away my tears with her thumb softly and grabbed a tissue for me and put it to my nose, "Blow." She ordered, so I blew into the tissue. She looked into it and grimaced, which only made me laugh.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not lady like to look into the tissue after one has blown ones nose into it?" I giggled, and for that I received a punch in the arm.

"I bet your mama also told you never to punch a girl, but look who just did!"

I inhaled and exhaled slowly relishing the perfect moment I had just shared with a good friend, "Alice. Thank you."

"Bella, No problem."

Rosalie had stayed the night and was snoring on the couch. We snuck down the stairs carefully to the living room where she was sound asleep. Alice gave me a sly grin and I knew what she was about to do she tip toed over to Rose and pounced on top of her motionless body but she didn't stay on top for long; Rosalie screamed loudly and reacted at lightning speed throwing Alice up in the air and onto the floor with a thud.

"Jesus Rose you'd think I had just tried to steal the cookies from the cookie jar!" Alice said as she dusted herself off and got up off the floor.

"I'll shove you in a jar; seriously can't a girl get any sleep around here?" Rose snarled, she grabbed her pillow and laid back down on the couch facing inward so that she could escape us.

Alice pranced back over to Rose and started shaking her back and forth, "Well not until she tells us why she was so happy last night, did you meet a boy, is he cute, is he nice, is he good in bed-"

Rose turned around and glared at us, "Alice, Alice, Alice I don't spill all of my secrets" she nodded her head in disapproval and stretched out onto the couch.

"Yes but you will once I tell you that I have your favorite pair of heels held hostage somewhere and I would just hate to have anything happen to them." Alice smiled eerily and Rose's face went ghost white.

"You wouldn't" Rose whispered quietly, her face looked scared to death and I knew that when it came to shoes Rose never joked around.

"I don't know, would I?" Alice taunted, Rose's face contorted in between spilling and staying tight lipped, she finally broke and began to tell.

"Alright I was waiting until we were official and exclusive before I told you guys but I'm seeing someone." We all squealed in delight at Rose's good news.

"And I was so happy because we had met up at the bar and had a really, REALLY good time dancing." Rose was blushing terribly, she looked so cute!

"I bet you did, the smile you had on your face was so big I was wondering why your jaw didn't dislocate!" Rose threw a pillow at Alice playfully, earning a pout from Alice.

Rose cleared her throat getting ready to say more, "He's handsome and strong and very, very good in bed Alice." Again we were squealing like schoolgirls and rolling on the floor with laughter

Once we had calmed down from our laughter I saw that Alice was practically jumping out of her seat, she was bouncing up and down side to side and had a goofy grin on her face.

"Do you have something you'd like to share Alice?" Rose asked in a motherly tone.

"I have a secret too!" she squealed and started clapping her hands, "Alright so since we are on the topic of guys and bars, I met my special someone at the bar last night too! His name is Jasper and we met a couple of weeks ago and have been 'running into each other' ever since."

"Why did you put air quotes around 'running into each other'?"

"Because when I was walking to send my mother a Christmas letter because the post office can be so slow, they don't call it snail mail for nothing you know, and she never gets my letters on time which makes me sad and you know Christmas just sneaks up on you…"

"Alice you're rambling again" Rose sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry anyways, I wasn't paying attention and he was, I was about to cross the street when he stopped me because a car was about to run me over."

"WHAT!" Rose and I yelled. "You mean he saved your life? An you almost got ran over and you didn't tell anybody? How did you keep that secret in so long?" I asked.

Alice frowned sadly, "I didn't want you to feel sad that I just started a relationship while yours was just ending"

"Alice I would be happy for you no matter what I'm going through, you can tell me anything at anytime." I clutched her hand and she gave me a small smile, "Please Alice, continue."

Alice shook herself out and instantly got back into character "so then when he up-righted me I said 'thank god you were here or else I'd be a pancake right now' and then he laughed the most beautiful laugh ever and his smile was so white, and you know how I feel about dental hygiene! Anyways, he was so charming and convinced me to go to coffee, when it was time to go I forgot to get his number to call him again. I was so bummed that I'd never see him again. But then somehow, he would show up at the same places as me and we would talk for hours, eventually we did get our numbers exchanged." She sighed and her goofy grin was now on her face.

"That is so…romantic Alice." I said dazedly.

I was so jealous that someone loved her enough to track her down. At first it may sound creepy, but the way Alice explained it-it sounded like it was straight out of a movie and not creepy at all.

"I know, I just can't believe its happening to me. Anyways I guess you ladies will be the first to hear it, but I think that I'm already in love with him. " She bit her lip and peeked through her eyelashes to see our reactions, when we didn't say anything she went into defense mode, "I know its soon, but I just can't fight the feeling, whenever he's around me it feels like the world stopped just for us so that we could spend forever together."

"Alice, I think that you are probably one of the few women out there who have ever experienced true romance that was not written in the pages of a novel." Rose laid back on her couch and closed her eyes, probably thinking about her new beau and the romance she has received.

"And for that I am thankful. And you know what else I'm thankful for…I get to go Christmas shopping for him, and on the topic of shopping. Bella, your date is tomorrow which means that you will need a hot date dress which means…"

"Shopping, I know I kind of guessed I would be going shopping sooner or later."

"Well no time better than the present, I say we have 60 minutes and counting to get ready, now GO!" Alice yelled as we ran to our rooms to get ready for the mall.

**Authors Note**: Alright so I hoped you liked the chapter, I thought how Alice and Jasper met was cute, so fairy tale-ish! The next chapter will hopefully be totally awesome and I gotta start writing it. If you have time please review!


	8. Blind

It has been SO long since I've posted and I hope no ones angry about it! The holidays can get hectic and writing can be put aside sometimes, as well I'm writing another fanfiction, its gonna be so sick when it comes out I hope you guys all read it! So read on...

**Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own Twilight probably the only thing I do own is the waiter in this.**

I mindlessly floated from store to store as Rose and Alice picked things out and forced them onto my body.

"Bella...BELLA!"

Rose was snapping her fingers in fornt of my face but I was to consumed in my thoughts to notice. I smiled at her, "Sorry I spaced out"

"Darn straight you did, I know this isn't your favorite past time, but can you please put some input in. I mean, we are searching for your date dress, we want your opinion on it if you're going to be wearing it."

"I don't think it really matters what I like, what ever I pick out you guys will shoot down anyways, just pick it out for me I don't really mind."

"Bella, we want you to help! Shopping's no fun when everyone's not into it." Rose looked frustrated so I knew that it wouldn't be so bad to put my input in if it meant she wasn't angry.

I picked out a random dress from a rack closest to me and looked at it; it was adorned with orange and blue feathers and had so many sparkles they started to rebel and fall off the spandex like fabric.

"Good pick Bella; we should take you to the zoo to visit your sisters." Rose said.

"Ha Ha Rose, fine I'll put more effort into it!"

"That's the spirit Bella!" Alice started humming the 'we got spirit yes we do' song while dancing to her own beat.

Alice piled dress upon dress into my arms while Rose took all of her picks to my dressing room. Once all the choosing was done I fanned out my options on the hooks, chairs, and door. Basically any surface there was had a dress on it.

I was about to grab a dress for starters, when Alice smacked my hand away, "Not quite yet Bells, we have to eliminate some so we can get the absolute cream of the crop to select from." She turned away from me and started to skim through my options taking away any that weren't up to her standard.

From the pile of 20 dresses I was handed 5, all seeming to be short and showy.

"Now go! I want to see you looking fabulous!" Alice cheered. I moped to my cubicle of clothes and started to get undressed.

I heard some shuffling and giggles while I had my leg stuck in the first dress, "Alice? What's going on out there? What are you two laughing about?"

"Oh it's nothing Bella" I could tell she was holding in her squeals now and was most likely dancing around; she tended to do that when she was happy.

"Tell me!" I shouted to her. Now I was really curious, Alice has never been one to keep a secret, why does she have to start now?

"Bella just get your skinny butt into the clothes and come out and show _us_" I carefully stepped out of the door in case they were going to attack me once I got out of the door, but what I saw was muscles and short cropped hair.

Alice was clapping and hugging the blonde all at the same time, he happened to look familiar but I couldn't tell where I had seen him before.

"Hello" my voice came out like a mouse squeak.

"Bella this is Jasper, my boyfriend!" she prodded Rose in the side.

"Emmett, Bella, Bella, Emmett" she gave him a broad smile, "This is my man! But I'm warning you Bella don't you go pulling your moves on him. I've seen you in action Bella, you minx." She winked at me, then grinned wildly at Emmett and reached for his hand to give it a tight squeeze. Love was practically oozing out of their pores.

"Nice dress Bella!" Emmett boomed, his smile was very toothy and a little intimidating. I liked him and knew we would be good friends, but I was probably sub-consciously inching myself back into the safety of the dressing room, he is huge!

Behind Emmett there was another person, I saw a glint of bronze hair, "Who's behind you guys?"

Emmett answered, "That creeper in behind us is Edward" Emmett pulled him forwards, he had a cocky smirk on his face but was quickly wiped away when his eyes locked with mine.

"Hello" he said gruffly and I just nodded my head towards him. I couldn't form words, they were just piling up on the back of my tongue and I couldn't say anything.

I felt intimidated by his beauty, and deeply infatuated with his features; he had a striking jaw line and his lips seemed to effortlessly sit tout and pouty. His eyes were a shining green and had flecks of gold spattered about, his hair was tousled and styled into a perfect bed-head-esque form. It was like he had been living in the clouds and sent down from the Gods, he was beautiful.

I'm sure I had been staring for way to long, but I couldn't turn away. He was fascinating. I didn't listen to their conversation I just watched him. He had dimples; every time he laughed it made me smile to see them form around his mouth.

And when he smiled, it was crooked. It was incredibly cute, if he had a permanent smile I'm sure he'd be almost impossible to look away from.

Eventually the boys left and agreed to meet us for lunch.

I slipped into the room and got changed while thinking more about Edward. I put on another dress and came out to get the judges opinions.

"Bella…" Alice said.

"Alright, I'll go put on the next one."

"No Bella that dress looks amazing on you!" Rose grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to see myself in the mirror. It was ivory with thin straps. The shape was like a tulip and it flattered my small frame.

"Wow." Was all I could say, it was a pretty dress and I really liked it. Alice and Rose nodded in approval.

"I predict this we be your date dress!" Alice squealed, she gripped me in a hug and was soon joined by Rose.

"Can't-br-eath" I spluttered out. They quickly released me so that we could go to the check out.

"So Bella" Alice said, "You were awfully quiet when the boys were here, I expected you to ask them a billion questions, like if they were treating us good." She smiled and teasingly punched me in the arm.

I hesitated from answering, trying to formulate a response in my head. I didn't want them to know the reason I wasn't asking questions was because I was preoccupied with a very handsome man in front of me.

I cleared my throat, "I know they are, you told me about them this morning and how well they're treating you. Alice, he saved you from being hit by a car!" I laughed, "If that isn't treating somebody good, I don't know what is."

"Hmm, well I couldn't help but notice how well your eyes were treating Edward. You went all doe eyed for the whole time he was there!" Alice stated triumphantly.

Rose snorted, "Bella are you interested in him? You're totally interested! Bella you should ask him to go out!" Rose's smile was wide and she sounded ecstatic.

"I don't know" I said shyly.

"What's not to know, he's hot, and you're single. It's perfect, when we go to lunch with the guys you should ask him then" Rose said, it sounded like a good idea, but wasn't the whole point of us being here for my other date?

"Have you guys not forgotten about number guy?"

"Who said you couldn't see more than one person, and number guy could be a total bust, think of Edward as the back burner guy. You put him to the front if things don't work out." Rose said simply.

"Isn't the other guy named Edward?" Alice asked.

"Coincidence…" Rose sang.

"Yeah, it is. Weird?" she was right; it's not exactly a common name.

"Hmm," Rose tapped her chin with her credit card, "well I guess their names don't matter, think about it, if you have sex with both of them you won't be caught shouting the other's name." I rolled my eyes while holding in a giggle.

"Yes Rose, because we all have sex with several people at the same time."

"Just because you're a prude now doesn't mean I can't change your ways Bella." Rose said with a sly grin.

We paid for our clothes and went for our lunch with the guys. Butterflies flew in my stomach as I thought of being around Edward; his perfect face was imprinted in my mind. The thought of him made me smile and I felt a spring in my step as we stepped into the café.

The place was packed and the boys had grabbed a table with four seats and behind it was a table with two seats. Emmett gave an apologetic smile, "These were the only tables, two people will have to sit behind us."

A devilish grin spread across Alice's face, "Bella how about you and Edward sit together? You could get to know each other better."

My breath catched in my throat, "Alright" my voice squeaked and I felt a blush creep up my neck and pool in my cheeks.

Alice and Rose sat across from Jasper and Emmett, I saw Edward at our table pulling out my chair, He smiled warmly at me and I could feel my cheeks get hot.

"Thanks" I mumbled under my breath as he gently pushed me in.

He sat across from me and looked in the menu, "So what was your dress for?" he set down his menu and looked straight into my eyes, my breath caught. I couldn't get over how beautiful he was.

I cleared my throat and mind so I could actually think, when I looked into his face I couldn't seem to remember why I was even at the mall, "I have a date soon" I finally remembered.

"Oh hmm sounds fun" His face fell slightly.

"I don't know about fun." I laughed nervously.

He looked at me with a questioning stare, "Its kind of a blind date seeing as I haven't met him before, but no one set me up with him." I answered and his puzzled look turned to understanding.

"And how did that happen?" He was smiling and he seemed genuinely interested.

"I got a phone number when I was working and my friends convinced me to call him and ask him out…so I did."

We both laughed as our drinks arrived, we were silent for the rest of our time together. I would catch him peaking at me while pretending to be 'looking at a painting behind my head'. And I was doing the exact same thing he was.

It was almost time to go and I got on my coat when Edward tapped my shoulder, "Hey Bella, I hope this doesn't seem forward or anything but I think we should definitely get together for dinner sometime." He looked a little nervous and it was incredibly cute. How could I say no?

"Yeah sure." His face brightened and his crooked smile came upon his face.

"Cool" He said quietly.

"Oh well, I guess I should give you my number." He said.

"Yeah sure here's my phone. Can I have yours?" I handed him my phone and set up my number in his.

We switched phones again, "Alright, I guess I'll be talking to you later Edward" He gave a small wave goodbye and I walked over to Rose and Alice who were beaming.

"Sooooo" Alice said. Her smile was growing by the second, I knew she already knew what had happened, but she wanted to hear me say it.

"We are going to get together-" I was cut off by Alice's body crushing mine, her shrill squeals were vibrating through my ears as I was jostled by her jumping body.

"This is so exciting! I knew you two were perfect together! I could just see it, the way he looked you-you looked at him ahhh! You two are just too darn cute! I guess this changes everything, Bella we should go shop for more clothes, who knows when you'll go for dinner?" Alice had released me and her eyes were filled with excitement.

I wouldn't tell them but I was excited too, the thought of his smiling face made my insides turn with happiness; I couldn't wait to see him again.

Rose linked arms with me and Alice and we headed back to the stores for more shopping.

**Authors Note**: I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and New Years, I know I did! There was definitely the regret of drinking so much last night, I slept till 2:30 in the afternoon until the pain subsided. I hope this chapter made you squeal because of the EdwardXBella action who doesn't love that? I will try and type faster because I want to get the next chapter out!


	9. It's Much Better When you Do

Throw tomatoes at me! I know I deserve it. I haven't updated since what...News Years day? Well I can tell you I only started to update because I've missed writing. I took writers craft and I found a love for writing that I didn't have before, I thought I knew what I wanted out of fanfiction but I realized that I had know clue what I was doing, I'm still blind as to what to write but I know that its what I want to do.

And I know since I first started writing on fanfiction my style has changed and I've changed. I went back and edited all the chapters, so if you've already read this story, it has changed slightly. I still have more editing to do to the chapter with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. I'm really unhappy with it.

But I have worked very hard on this chapter, so if your willing to stick with the story I'd be more than happy to write for any readers.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything Twilight

* * *

I was running late, Alice had decided to change my make up, which meant she had to re-do my hair…for the fourth time. My hair was now styled in soft waves with my bangs pinned to the side.

She would have gone for a fifth re-do, if I hadn't threatened to put all her dresses in the fryer at work.

I got out of my car and smoothed out the white dress Alice had picked, and then I pulled at the back to make sure it wasn't caught in any of the wrong places. It was first impressions and I didn't want number guy to think I was a slob or something.

*beep*

*beep*

My phone was going off, and you don't have to be psychic to know it was Alice reminding me to put on more lip gloss. I took out the tube of lip gloss and swiped it across my lips before reaching the tall oak doors of the restaurant.

A man in a white suit held open the door for me as I stepped my foot lightly onto the plush red carpet, I was wearing heels so every step was a very cautious step. Gold curtains hung from the windows and a grand piano was sitting in the heart of the restaurant.

"How may I help you miss?" said the host. He had a fine mustache and the corners of his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"I have a reservation…um, I think it's under the name Edward?" I looked at his face for any notion that he knew who I was talking about, he flipped through a book on his podium and tapped away at the papers in front of him.

"Ahhh, yes. You are Mr. Cullen's guest for tonight I presume?"

"I guess I am." Nervously I giggled, and with a clap of his hands he ushered me to a table where a man with his back to me sat. Strikingly familiar red hair was the only thing I saw.

"Mr. Cullen, your guest has arrived."

My mystery man turned around and as he was revealed I could feel the blush rush to my cheeks, as all the colour from his left.

"Edward…" was all I could muster.

He didn't say anything, I stood in front of him and thought of how stupid I could have been not to recognize his voice, his name. Rosalie was right, it was a coincidence.

Edward rose from his chair fluidly and pulled out my chair, "Please, sit." the rosiness to his cheeks had returned and he was smiling.

"Well…" he said, his throat constricted. I felt embarrassed and wanted out; he had been humiliated too which made it even worse. As I hid my face from him I heard a low grumble come from him and then I realized he was laughing.

I was confused, what was so funny? Is there a joke that I didn't get?

"Bella…" He managed to get out in between laughs, "You look- like you saw- a dead man walking." He gripped his sides and grabbed for his water.

He took a big gulp, "Honestly Bella, why are you so quiet?"

I shrugged my shoulders, I couldn't think of anything to say. What else could I say other than I'm sorry I didn't recognize that you were number guy and I feel like an idiot.

"I can't believe you're here- and I was worried you'd- oh my god this is so funny." He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned comfortably into his chair.

His smile was so warm and friendly, he looked so happy to be here. Quietly I observed what he was wearing, a knit cream coloured shirt pulled softly across his chest, hinting at underlying muscles.

"So, Bella would you care to enlighten me on how this happened? I mean, how you got my number and how we were both totally unaware of each other?" his crooked smile was in place, his eyes were light and playful.

The tension that had formed in the middle of my back finally loosened, "Well I just started putting the pieces together… so I don't know for sure, but what I'm guessing happened was Emmett came through the drive thru and gave me your number. When I was intoxicated I asked you on a date, and you-for what ever reason-said yes."

He began to laugh, and this time I joined him. I was still laughing when I noticed he was staring at me.

I had caught him staring and he quickly stopped looking at me, "Oh-sorry, its just you look so charming when you laugh." A devious smile played at his lips. Blush creeped up my neck; I fumbled with my napkin to distract myself from his penetrating gaze.

"I was actually wondering...why did you say yes?" I bit my lip and looked down, I didn't want to see him answer my question.

He said nothing. I peeked up at him and saw his face scrunched with concentration, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I mumbled.

"No, no. I'll answer. I'm just thinking. You see… it's hard to explain. I don't think I really even know why." He chuckled lightly.

I waited for his answer; the waiter came for our order in that time. Edward quickly ordered the first thing he saw while I took my time choosing. The longer I took to choose the more time he had to think.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair several times and sighed, "Alright. I think I've got it. Thank you for being so patient Bella, you are very lovely for being so kind and not leaving." He smiled sweetly at me.

"So here it is, I think I said yes because it was one of those times when you just feel like…why not? It could be fun or it could be awful it's a situation where you could lose nothing but you could have something to gain"

"Hmm, I like that reason. It's very optimistic." I smiled brightly at him, and he returned the gesture.

"I thought so." With a flourish he unfolded his napkin and laid it neatly onto his lap. He leaned forwards as I watched his gaze go over my head to the painting behind me.

Edward's eyes returned to me and he cleared his throat, a puzzled look had settled upon his beautiful face, "Bella, how come you called?"

"I think we both know why" I said while bending the straw of my drink.

"I want to hear you say it" any look of confusion he had before had been replaced with a devilish grin, he leaned over the table to get closer.

"I was drunk" I mumbled as quietly as I could.

"Sorry?" he cupped his hand around his ear, "I didn't hear that could you speak up a bit?" He was now grinning from ear to ear.

"I was drunk." I said at normal volume.

He was laughing heartily at my expense. It was so nice to watch him laugh, but not because of my intoxication.

"Hey" I threw my straw at him, "everybody drinks."

"Yes Bella, but for some reason, it's much better when you do." Edward was trying to muffle his laughs, while also unintentionally leaning further over the table.

"How is that?" I asked curiously, honestly intrigued.

"You Bella. You are very reserved." He took a steady breath in and out and sat tall in his chair.

"What would make you say that?"

"Just by observations." He said.

"Please, explain further." I leaned forward, honestly interested in his analysis.

"Just your mannerisms. The way you fiddle with anything you come in contact with." I put down my napkin that I had been pulling through my fingers, "You were embarrassed to tell me you were drunk" he smiled broadly.

We laughed together at this, it was true. But I've always been that way.

Edward's eyes were warm; "The way you blush" he touched my cheek softly and pulled his hand away quickly.

"See there it is." It was like the warmness in his eyes had lit a fire, they were blazing and I could tell what he wanted to do. He leaned over the table towards me; I rose a little from my seat so I would be level to him, his lips so close to mine…

I heard a little "ahem", the waiter had arrived with our food. My face and neck were burning as I smoothed out my dress and sat back in my seat.

It's for the better that I didn't kiss him. I barely know him, I would feel guilty about it afterwards and it could have made this entire dinner awkward. My lips still tingled though, like they were urging me back to him to fulfill my actual desire.

I cut into a ravioli and popped it in my mouth chewing carefully, I swallowed, "Its really good, want to try one?"

"Of course." His voice again had a playful tone, I speared another pasta and held the fork towards him.

The fire in his eyes had not burnt out yet and with a playful growl he bit the ravioli off my fork. A giggle escaped my lips and I put my palm to my mouth to silence it.

"That is very, very good. I wish I'd gotten that instead of…well I don't really know what I ordered." He chuckled. I looked at thing on his plate, finally noticing the odd, squid-like catastrophe that sat idly on his plate. It looked like it would up and move any second.

"I'm more than happy to share Edward." I pushed my plate towards him, really I just wanted him to growl again.

"No, I'll just sleep in the bed I made" he lifted a tentacle gingerly with his fork and sniffed it, "…even if I'm sharing it with an octopus."

We laughed together at his misfortune and tucked into our dinners. It turned out that he had gotten the seafood pasta and despite its appearance Edward assured me it was actually delicious. I couldn't try it though because of my shellfish allergy. Edward found my affliction to shellfish funny and I had to go through the entire embarrassing story of how I blew up like a balloon at my Nana's 70th birthday after eating a shrimp skewer.

Edward was very interested in everything I did, it was odd at first because it felt like he was scrutinizing me, but then it became obvious that like a two year old, he just wanted to know everything. He wasn't asking questions to be rude he just genuinely wanted to get to know me.

It was weird though having every detail of my life plucked out from the depths of my memory, he asked about things I had forgotten I knew. My childhood was his favourite time of my life; he had to know about my ballet and my grades, friends, and mother.

I wanted to ask about him, but question after question poured from his lips, I didn't have the heart to interrupt him.

"So do you know everything you need to know about me yet?" I asked after question number fifty three.

"Not quite, there is a lot to know about one person." He smiled warmly.

"Not everything can be worth knowing." I said playfully.

"If it has an answer its worth knowing." He said matter-of-factly.

"Says you! How about instead of finding out how I brush my teeth you tell me about yourself. Parents? Hobbies? Any crazy ex girlfriends I should know about?"

His face clenched a little, then his jaw released the tension, "My parents died when I was younger, it was an accident." His eyes were sad but not bitter. I still felt bad for asking.

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have asked" I put my hand on his and he smiled sweetly at me.

"No, no Bella don't worry I'm ok with talking about it. I have coped, and I had a lovely life after with my aunt and uncle, they raised me and I had a wonderful high school experience." He assured me and squeezed my hand, he smiled as I relished the contact of our hands.

He cleared his throat, "As for my hobbies, I love baseball, I work in an office as an assistant while going to school for geology, and I play the piano."

"Wait, like that kind of piano?" I pointed to the grand piano I had seen when I had first walked in.

"Yes, that's it. I happen to have a piano exactly like that." His eye brow arched with suspicion, like he could he read my mind… "I'm guessing you want me to play?"

I nodded my head like what I would assume a mad woman would do, he smiled his crooked smile and got up and pulled out my chair for me, he lead me to beside the piano where he sat on the bench and patted the spot next to him. I sat down as he started to twiddle his fingers.

His fingers hung hesitantly above the ivories, a layer of dust had accumulated but was thrown softly up into the air as Edwards fingers tapped lightly away at the keys, a melody had began to form as his nimble fingers traveled along the length of the piano. Chords began to come into his unrecognizable ballad.

People's heads began to turn and neglected their dinners to watch Edward as the beautiful piece he had started begun to get deeper and the tones more rich. His hands were fluid over the keys I looked at his face, his eyes were closed and a beautiful smile was on his lips.

As his piece began to end softly, people started to form a circle around Edward and I. On the final note his fingers lay idly on the keys, he turned to look at me with a solid expression on his face.

"That…that was beautiful" I was out of the breath, what Edward had played was like nothing I had heard before. I didn't recognize anything but it felt like it was something I had known and loved for a long time.

The people who had formed a circle around us, and the people who were still at their tables had begun to clap and cheer. A man with a big bushy grey mustache had come to clap Edward on his back and said 'Good show young man!'

Once the group of admiring 'fans' left, Edward turned to me, "You really thought so? It was just something I made up on the spot you know, nothing really special."

I took his hands in mine, "It was absolutely beautiful, where'd you learn to play like that?"

"My father, he had taught me how to play when I was 5 and I've played ever since."

"You were amazing, you said you made that up on the spot? You're like a modern Beethoven Edward!" I playfully nudged him in the arm and he chuckled.

"I wish I was, it would be a dream to play for an audience" He looked longingly at the piano. His expression was almost sad and I felt a compulsive need to make him happy.

"You just did, and I'm pretty sure they loved you." I gushed and turned to face him fully, his eyes flickered and his expression was calm, I realized how close we were, the bench was small and if I really wanted to the proximity would allow me to lick his nose.

Surprisingly he smiled lightly and reached a finger up to my cheek, I felt the warmth of the contact, "eye-lash" he said as he pulled his finger away, a tingle stayed in his absence.

"You should make a wish" he grinned and held the eye-lash up to my lips. I looked into his sparkling eyes and tried to think of something good to wish for, while trying not to breath on the eye-lash, it was so close I didn't want it to fly away if any wind caught it.

I took a short breath and blew the eye lash away, sending my wish for this date to go on forever with it. Of course it couldn't go on _forever_- the restaurant closes at 11, but a girl can dream.

"I'm sorry to be cliché, but what did you wish for?" His expression was like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I'll never tell!" I stuck out my tongue earning a laugh from Edward.

"Shall we go back to our table; they have an amazing raspberry tartlet if you're hungry for dessert?" Edward held out his hand for me to grasp, I took it lightly and he lead me back to our table.

We ordered the tartlet and like Edward had said, it was amazing. The raspberries were sweet and the pastry was flaky, we fought each other for the last bite, and I won! I'm pretty sure that it was a fraudulent win though; he didn't seem to be 'fighting' as hard as I was. I still enjoyed the last of the tart and rubbed it in his face that he had lost to a girl.

"Hey! In my defense you were pretty feisty. I thought I was going to lose my hand!"

"Bella does love her desserts!" I said playfully.

"I can tell." He smiled at me and looked at the clock. He frowned and looked at his watch.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It seems that the time has gone by faster than I thought it would, should I take you home?" He was half smiling, disappointment was in his eyes. I wanted to tell him that the feeling was mutual. It had begun to feel like the date was going to go on forever, and I had started to take comfort in that.

I also realized I had brought my car and even though I would love for him to take me home I couldn't leave my car here over night, the ticket would be insane. I told him that I brought my car and he looked as disheartened as I felt.

He walked me to my car and stood in front of the driver's door and looked like he was wrestling with his tongue. Finally he looked decided on what he had planned to say, "Bella, it was a wonderful night. And I can't even put into words how lovely your company was. You are truly one of a kind, and if you would like to, I would love to see you again."

His eyes were so genuine it took me a second to collect my thoughts. "I would love to see you again too, it's nice to not have you in my phone as 'number guy' anymore." I giggled.

His smile was warm and his lips parted, "Good night Bella" He raised his hand to my face and ran it softly across my cheek. The caress left a heat that was unbearably sweet. I wanted to reciprocate in some way but he had already started to walk over to his car, he looked across the parking lot at me, and waved goodbye as I got in my car.

* * *

I drove home back to Alice (and there's no doubt Rosalie will be there), excitement was bubbling in me as my hands shook on the steering wheel. Could it not have gone better? He is gorgeous and funny…and honestly what was not to like?

I had actually been wishing the date would never end...how many times does that happen?

A little nagging voice in my head reminded me of someone I just left behind, but I couldn't let go of the feeling of Edward's hand on mine, when he caressed my cheek. It was all too good to last. I couldn't think of that person I had left behind.

I pulled into the drive way and saw Alice's face pressed up against the glass window, her breath fogged the glass and she quickly wiped it away so she could spot her target. Once she saw me getting out of the car her eye's twinkled with delight, her shining eyes disappeared from the window. She was now- followed by Rosalie- charging towards me as I pressed the cars lock button.

I was hit by the force of her body and we both fell onto the ground, her mouth was moving a mile a minute as she tried to ask questions, her words made no sense and all I could do was smile at her.

Rose eventually pried her off of me and walked us both inside. I sat on the futon and cozied into a coma-toast state of pure euphoric joy.

I could feel a lazy grin forming, "It was an amazing date." Was all I could and wanted to say.

I fell asleep easily with a smile on my face. It was the first time Edward was the only thing I dreamed about.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Awwww! Eye lash wishes!!! I made up a list of things I would want on a dream date and I wrote, 'for him to give me an eye-lash wish' cause its so cheesy but so cute!

Edward and Bella are starting something and that can only mean good! But there was a hint of bad things to come hidden in this chapter if you can find it you get a cookie, I hid it well so if you find it you are a smart cookie too! For now I'm very pleased that I'm back on fanfiction and I hope that you're pleased too, tell me about your fanfiction I would love to hear about it, I want to hear about others blocks from writing, review, pm it doesn't matter! Just tell me! Till the next chapter...have a great week!


	10. Insecurities

Hi there readers :) don't hate me! It's been a while since I've posted and I'm sorry, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get out but I have to admit I'm kinda in the dark with a stick trying to find my way out here, I don't know where this story is going I basically write what comes to me, so lets do this and hope it goes in an interesting direction...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters that are in twilight.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of pancakes, Alice's specialty. Uncurling from the fetal position I slept in I stretch my arms to the ceiling and swing my feet to the side of my bed, the floor is cold and my feet quickly find their way into the fuzzy blue slippers right beside the nightstand.

The sun shines through the curtains and I peak out onto the quiet street, a man on a bike has a basket on the handle bars filled with assorted colours of freesia. He turns into our drive way and dismounts his bike.

I close the curtains and begin to leave my room as I hear the doorbell ring. I hear Alice chime 'I'll get it!' and then the soft pitter patter of her feet on the hardwood floor. I only hear mumblings of the twos conversation and then a high pitched squeal and the slam of the front door.

I creep out of my room down the stairs so I can get a better listen to what Alice is saying to herself, I reach the railings and peer through the banisters, Alice is pacing in front of the flowers and reaches out towards the tiny yellow card hidden amongst the brightly coloured flowers, she retracts her hand and paces a few more times and repeats the huffing and puffing she did before.

I clear my throat and walk down the stairs to the clearly frustrated pixie, "Morning Alice!"

Alice turns to me with delight in her eyes, she flashes me a bright smile and bounds towards me with her arms wide open she crushes me into a hug. You'd think for such a small body she wouldn't be able to knock the wind out of someone but my lungs were very short of breath when she finally released me.

Alice takes a long breath in and begins to talk...fast "OhBella,flowers!Foryou,atleastIthinktheyareforyou?Iwasn'" her words were spilling out of her mouth and her arms were flailing about.

I grab Alice by the shoulders, "." I look her straight in the eyes and she takes a deep breath in, about to begin another long winded speech. I put my finger to her lips, "Alice, don't talk so fast, I caught none of that" she smiles and nods politely, then hops over to the couch and pats the seat next to her silently.

I sit cautiously next to her and the flowers, the colours were beautiful and vibrant with reds, blue-y greens, yellow, purples and orange, I pick up the manila card sticking out from the flowers and read the neat writing.

_I had a wonderful time last night,_

_I hope to see you again soon._

_-number guy, or just Edward _

I don't need Alice to tell me, I feeling heat rise into my cheeks and bubbles begin to fill my stomach making me feel light headed and a weird feeling of elation that I've haven't felt in a long time. I just picture Edward's perfect smile in my head, the way he looked last night and the way he treated me with so much care. It was all too good to be true.

My happiness diminished and I felt the bubbles popping and turning into a churning feeling in my stomach again. Alice noticed.

"Bella, what's wrong? Don't you like the flowers?"

"Alice...it's too good."

"What do you mean it's 'too good'? You've had people give you flowers before, I don't see the big deal.."

"No Alice, it's not that he got me flowers it's just everything is too perfect. It's not real, there's a catch."

"Bella, not everything has a catch. Something's are just...well good."

"Not to me."

"Bella, you know I love you with all my heart and I would take a paintball to the forehead for you right?"

"I guess."

Alice holds out her arms and I accept the hug, she holds me close and whispers in my ear, "Then believe me when I say this, you are worth it. You agreed that Eric was over and he didn't deserve you. Not every boy is like Eric or Mike, not every boy is willing to choose the lie over the truth and not every boy out there wants to break your heart. You can't live your life thinking everyone is bad. You have to trust people Bella."

"I never said Edward was bad" I mumble into Alice's hair.

"You didn't have to, it's what you were thinking and I'm not going to let you pass Edward by because you're afraid that he will be just like Eric. I mean he's already proven he isn't, a fancy dinner, playing the piano instead of playing playstation and when did Eric ever, I mean EVER send you flowers?"

"Never, but Alice..it feels, it feels like it's too soon. I mean I'm still getting over Eric" Alice squishes my cheeks in her hands.

"There is nothing to get over, you said it yourself! You Bella Swan are a strong independent woman and you do not need to mourn the loss of some bozo who shows up hours late for coffee."

"You sound like a commercial for birth control..." Alice's eyes slice like a knife and her lips purse with disbelief, "All I'm saying is that you don't have to convince me that I'm ok, I would know if I'm ok and I just don't think I am yet. Last night was magical and I haven't felt like that in years"

Her voice raises above mine, "Then why the hell are you going to give it up?"

I yell over top of her, "Because I don't want to get hurt again!" Alice takes my hand in hers and gives a slight smile, I put my head on her shoulder and she strokes my hair.

"Bella, I know he won't break your heart. This one is a keeper. I promise you this Bella, he is a keeper. You can't live your life predicting who will break your heart, you will never have anyone if you do that you just have to be free and let the wind sweep you up and carry you to your next destination."

"I'm not you Alice." I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

"But you're not a sad person Bella, you're capable of being happy just let go. Let go."

* * *

I twirled a purple flower in my hand watching the flecks of white on the petals blend into lines on the flower. I picked at the petals wondering why he sent them, wondering why he needed to remind me of last night when the memories were still fresh in my mind.

It was hard to take what Alice said, it is hard to believe that life still goes on after heartbreak and that new love can blossom so easily. But just because it's there doesn't mean it won't leave me again. Edward was beautiful and talented, he is just wonderful. It's just hard to see what he sees in me, I look in a mirror and I see plain brown hair, boring brown eyes...nothing special.

I'm not insecure I just don't see anything beautiful or special about myself. I sigh and put my hair in a pony tail, I have to work in half an hour and I still have the fifteen minute drive. I got called in, there's a new girl for training, Lauren told me her name was Anya and apparently she was a diva who clearly didn't look like she needed the job, or so Lauren said.

* * *

I put on the hideous hat then take it off...it's useless the entire uniform is unflattering and uncomplimentary to my skin tone and hair colour, ugh the things I do for him.

But I'm going to meet her today. The one that stole my precious Eddy from me, it will all be worth it in the end, I touch up my lipstick and smudge my eyeliner a little more. I wait in the car for my first shift to start, she'll be here shortly and I can finally be face to face with the home wrecking whore.

I smile in the mirror and practice my bubbly 'nice girl' act, it will be my most convincing performance yet, Anya Nali a.k.a Tanya Denali you will receive an Oscar for this one, I kiss the fold out mirror and exit my car, Bella Swan has arrived.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sooooo? The twist has entered the story! Again I apologize for my absence, lets get this story rolling!


End file.
